The Maker's Will
by rororogers
Summary: He thought he would never see her again, but the Maker had other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started this the same time as my other dragon age story, so I'll apologize for any errors in lore. I'm new to this fandom inquisition is the first DA game I played but I've fallen in love with it. This story will follow the game to an extent but there will be some changes as you will see in this chapter.**

Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Knight-Captain of the Templar Order stationed out of Kirkwall, swore under his breath as his boot got stuck in the mud. He could feel the mud oozing down to his toes. "Andraste preserve me", he muttered as he pulled his boot free. Cullen and a small group of templars had been on the trail of some rebel mages for the past three weeks. He was ready to call the hunt quits as there had been no signs of the mages in four days, the trail had definitely gone cold. The mages could be anywhere by now and Cullen felt that helping the citizens of Kirkwall rebuild was a better use of their time. He was just about to give the order to head back to town when he heard a commotion coming from just around the bend. Signaling his men, Cullen drew his sword and slowly edge his way thru the brush. Stopping just behind an outcropping he raised his hand telling his men to hold their positions. Cullen slowly raised up enough so he could see over the boulder he was currently hiding behind, scanning the area quickly he counted three armed bandits fighting with two Dalish elves judging by the markings on their faces, a third elf was bound on the ground not far from Cullen. Dropping back behind the rock he growled out the word, "slavers".

And with that Cullen and his men quickly rushed the slavers. The templars making quick work of them, the Dalish elves had ran the moment the templars burst onto the scene distracting the slavers so they could escape. Wiping the blood from his sword Cullen surveyed the scene, bandits dead, elves gone, men uninjured, beautiful female elf bound and unconscious… "Maker's breath!" Cullen swore as he rushed to the woman's side. Drawing a dagger from his boot, he quickly cut the ropes binding her hands and feet, then he pulled the gag from her mouth. He quickly checked her over for injuries, the only apparent injury was a large gash on the side of her head. Cullen used the gag and water from his own waterskin to clean the wound. He tore a small piece of cloth from her shirt to use as a bandage.

"Ser, we should be moving on, there maybe more slavers nearby. Plus we need to get back on the trial of the rebel mages", said one of Cullen's men.

"And what do you suggest we do with the woman?" Cullen growled out.

"We should leave her ser, the Dalish aren't our problem, the mages are. "

"you suggest we just leave her defenseless? Do you truly believe that is what the Maker would want us to do? I for one think it is our duty as templars to help those who can't help themselves… but if you disagree feel free to go, I'm staying. " Cullen said with a strength he didn't know he still had.

He watched with great sadness as every one of his men left. So this is what the order has come to. So busy with fighting mages that we've lost sight of what truly matters. Perhaps it was time he took Seeker Pentaghast up on her offer. Yes, it was time to move since he could no longer feel like he could do good in the order, Cullen thought bitterly as made a small fire to keep the elf warm.

Once he had the fire going and had dragged the bodies of the slavers away, he sat down across from the unconscious woman and truly looked at her. She was built like most elves he had seen, tall and willowly. But unlike the city elves she seemed stonger somehow. Her hands were sightly callused, Cullen guessed from the rough grain of a bow. She was probably a hunter for her clan. Her skin, though pale at the moment, looked to be slightly tan, as if she spent a large amount of time outside. The markings on her face barely concealed a smattering of freckles. Cullen decided that the purple markings that ran just across her cheek bones looked like tree branches. He noticed a small scar on her forehead running into intricately braided red hair. He imagined if she let it down it would fall down her back in thick waves, he had the surprising desire to run his fingers thru it. Looking at her eyes he was shocked by the intense blue and then he was even more shocked when he realized she was starring at him. He could feel his cheeks burning and nervously began rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh… you're uh… you're awake."

"yes.", she said eyeing him warily. She was well aware that the man in front of her had been ogling her. She was also aware of the fact she was no longer bound and she could feel the bandage on her head. She was fairly certain he was to thank for it but she wasn't going to let her guard down just yet.

"I'm Cullen, I'm glad to see you're awake. That was a pretty nasty looking gash on your head. Do you know how long the slavers had you?" he asked trying to look and sound as less threatening as possible.

Eyeing him carefully to see if she could trust him, she decided that he had a very sincere and kind face. "I'm … not really sure. A week maybe. I'm not sure how long I was knocked out...I had tried to get away, one of them struck me with the hilt of his sword. I'm not even sure where I am."

"well you're about three weeks out of Kirkwall...Where was your clan last at?" Cullen asked.

"It doesn't matter, they won't be there any longer. But I know where they are headed, if I'm lucky I can catch up with them in a few days…. I'm Riona by the way, of the Levellan clan, and it appears as though I'm in your debt." she said with a half grin.

"It was my honor. If you'll allow me, I would be happy to assist you home to your people. This area is not safe to be traveling alone. " Cullen replied giving her a slight bow.

"Thank you but I'm sure you have better things to do than escort a lowly Dalish elf… I'm sure your order is expecting you back." Riona said nodding her head towards the emblem on his shield.

"Ah… yes… well I ...I was actually … I'm not going to be with the order for much longer." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You sure about that?", she laughed.

"Yes, quite sure. I just haven't informed them off my decision… not that it really matters anymore. The order is too busy fighting with the mages. They've lost sight of what truly matters. My own men abandoned me when I wouldn't leave you defenseless." Cullen said with a sad shake of his head.

"I'm sorry Cullen… and thank you. I would be very grateful if you'd escort me to my clan." she said placing a small hand onto his arm giving him a soft smile.

Cullen felt like he had burned. That smile on her lips doing strange things to his insides, "it would be my honor, my lady." he said giving her a half smile. "sleep, we will leave at first light."

Cullen and Riona made surprisingly good time. It only took them two days to find her clan. He couldn't help but feel disappointed by that, he had discovered that she was very easy to talk to about anything, and she had a quick wit and a quicker laugh. She reminded him of another young elf he had known in a different life. And while he had cared for her it was inappropriate, whereas even thinking about Riona in a romantic sense was just plain foolish because he would never see her again. And while her clan had been thankful to him for bringing her home, he knew he was not welcomed there. So after resting one day, Cullen, with a sack full of fresh supplies given to him by the clan as thanks, bid goodbye to Riona knowing he'd never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: a short chapter I know but it felt like the place to leave it off.**

Several weeks had gone by since she had been returned to her clan but Riona often found herself thinking about the Templar who had saved her life and of the things he had told her about the fighting. And in the weeks that had passed they had heard more and more of the fighting, had almost gotten caught in the middle on two occasions. She knew the problems between the shemlens affected all of Thedas even the Dalish. But even knowing this it was still a surprise to hear talk in the clan that the keeper was thinking it was time for them to get involved. Lost in thought she never heard her keeper approach.

"Riona walk with me," her keeper demanded, not even waiting for a response before walking towards the outskirts of camp.

Riona jumped to her feet and hurried to catch up with the keeper, she remained silent knowing that whatever the keeper wanted to say she would say in her own time. They had been walking for several minutes and were well away from camp when she stopped walking and turned to Riona.

"Since the Templar left there have been more and more reports of fighting. It maybe that because of him I've been paying more attention to it, but it has become impossible to ignore. There is to be a conclave between the mages and the templars. The result of it will affect all of Thedas, even us. I want you to go, to be our eyes and ears. I know this is asking a lot of you but it must be done."

"Why me? Surely there are others better suited," Riona asked surprised by the keepers decision.

"I am unsure of that myself but my vision is clear, it must be you. The events at the conclave will have lasting effects throughout Thedas and I see you as being a part of it, I'm unsure of how. But you must go, and you must go once we return." the keeper explained carefully but vaguely.

"Very well, if … I'll do my best." Riona replied trying not to show her fear.

Upon returning to camp Riona went straight to her tent to pack the meager belongings she would be taking with her, which consisted of a change of clothes, a set of tools to open anything she wanted to get into, and her favorite bow. Then she packed food and bandages just in case, she hoped she wouldn't need them. Stepping out of her tent with her sack over her shoulder and bow in her hand, she was greeted by the sight of her clan waiting to send her off. Her keeper stepped forward and offered up a prayer to the Elven gods for safe travel and successful mission. And with that Riona left her clan, her family, behind. She had a sinking feeling in her gut that it was the last time she would ever see them again.

Riona travelled for what felt like ages, always on guard for danger from slavers, or being caught in the crossfire of another templar and mage fight, or just from any dangerous wildlife. Traveling a long distance alone was never a good idea and something she had never done, she missed her clan. So when she came across a small group of travelers, mainly women, stuck on the side of the road with a broken wheel on their one cart that the men were trying to fix, she decided to approach as cautiously as possible and offer her assistance. The group was weary of her at first, a lone Dalish elf, but they accepted her help. It turned out the group was made up of pilgrims headed to a small village called Haven, that lay close to the Temple of Sacred Ashes where the conclave was to be held. Riona struck a deal with the group that she being a hunter would be happy to supply them with fresh game if they would allow her to travel with them as far as Haven. Though they thought it an odd request they agreed. So Riona joined the group for the rest of the journey. When the small village came into view almost two weeks later, Riona slipped quietly away towards her true destination and mission… and to a destiny she had no idea she possessed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: a lot of the dialoge in this chapter comes from the game with some of my own changes. Next chapter brings Cullen and Lavellan back together.**

RUN. HURRY. THINGS. CREATURES. MONSTERS. FASTER. PAIN. DARKNESS.

Riona awoke with a gasp as a strange green energy erupted painfully from her hand...a hand that was bound with the other to the ground. It was then she became aware of the four armed men with their swords raised and pointing at her. She had no idea where she was or how she got there but she knew she was in a whole lot of trouble. But before the panic could raise any higher in her chest the door to the stone room she was in burst open as a very angry female in armor marched in followed by a less intimidating female in a hood.

The angry woman marched up to her and demanded, "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead, everyone but you!"

Riona's mind was reeling. Everyone dead? How? Why? They think it was me? Such questions raced through her mind but she knew it was best to keep silent lest she anger the woman even more.

The dark haired woman grabbed the hand with the strange mark, "Explain this."

"I...I can't." Riona replied at a complete loss.

"What do you mean you can't?" the angry woman demanded.

"I don't know what that is or how it got there." Riona replied panic edging her voice.

The angry woman grabbed her by the front of her shirt, her face inches from Riona's, "You're lying!"

The woman in the hood who had been silent so far, pulled the other woman back, "We need her Cassandra."

Well at least she knew the name of the angry woman now but still so much didn't make sense, "I can't believe it, all those people… dead." Riona hadn't intended to say anything but the thought spilled out none the less.

The hooded woman moved closer to her, eyeing her carefully as if she could tell a lie just by studying someone, "Tell me, do you remember anything? How this began?"

Riona thought briefly, everything was such a jumbled mess in her head but she did remember, "Running… things were chasing me...and then...a woman?" The last part coming out more a question.

"A woman?" the hooded one asked in surprise.

Riona thought harder, there had definitely been a woman, "She reached out to me and then…" nothing she couldn't remember anything else.

"Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take her to the rift." Cassandra said to the hooded female before kneeling down before Riona.

"What did happen?" she asked as Cassandra unlocked her hands from the bar holding them to the ground.

"It will be easier to show you." Cassandra replied helping her to her feet and leading her with bound hands to the door.

Riona shielded her eyes as she stepped out of the dark building but dropped them in horror as she gazed upon the strange giant green hole in the sky. "We call it the breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift but it is the largest. It was caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" Riona asked in disbelief sure that she had to be dreaming, this couldn't be real, could it?

"This one did and unless we act the breach may grow till it swallows the world." Cassandra said just as the giant rift pulsed and the mark on Riona's hand erupted with painful energy that knocked her to her knees. She knelt in front of the bound elf, "each time the breach expands so does the mark on your hand and it is killing you. It maybe the key to stopping this but there isn't much time."

"You say it maybe the key… to doing what?" Riona asked still gasping from the pain.

"To closing the breach, whether that is possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance and yours." She stated matter of factly.

"You still think I did this… to myself?" Riona asked in exasperation. Why would anybody do this?

"Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong." Cassandra replied clearly not wanting to admit the elf had a good point.

"And if I'm not responsible?" Riona asked wondering if there was anyway for her to get out of this situation alive.

"Someone is and you're our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence, this is the only way." Cassandra stated pulling the elf to her feet. She was going to help whether she wanted to or not.

"I understand." Riona said with a nod.

"Then?" Cassandra began unable to believe that the prisoner would help.

"I'll do what I can… whatever it takes." she said simply.

Cassandra began leading her thru the village of Haven like a calf to the slaughter. She could feel all the eyes on her, judging her, condemning her for the role she played in the deaths of those at the conclave. Cassandra went on and on about it but Riona already knew what the deaths would mean. The conclave had failed to end the fighting but if they didn't close that massive hole in the sky the fighting between the templars and mages would be the least of their problems.

Once out of the small village Cassandra cut the ropes binding her hands. "Where are you taking me?" she asked rubbing the feeling back into her wrist.

"To what's left of the temple." Cassandra replied hurrying her along.

Cassandra told her as they traveled how she had been found, falling out of the rift. Some swearing to having seen a woman push her out of the rift. None of it made sense to her. And then a blast from the rift caused the bridge they had been crossing to give way. They tumbled down to the frozen riverbed with the rest of the rubble, staggering to their feet as demons began appearing before them.

"Stay behind me!" Cassandra ordered moving closer to the demons with sword and shield raised.

Riona did not like being defenseless, especially when the ground in front of her started bubbling green and black goo. She didn't know what that meant but knew it couldn't be good. Glancing around for anything she could use to protect herself and then thanked whatever gods were listening for the bow and arrows that lay just within her reach. She snatched them up, notching an arrow just in time to send flying into the head of the demon that erupted from the black ooze. Firing arrow after arrow faster than she thought possible she brought down the demon in front of her. She sent one last one into the back of one of the demons Cassandra was fighting just before it could tear her with its claws from behind as she sliced the head off the last demon. "It's over," panted Riona.

"Drop your weapon now!" Cassandra barked sword still raised.

"I don't think so! If you think I'm getting any closer to that breach without a means to defend myself you're crazy!" Riona argued back, not about to disarm.

"Ugh… you're right. I can't protect you. I should remember you agreed to come on your own." Cassandra said as she sheathed her sword but it was clear she wasn't happy about letting her keep the weapon. "We need to hurry… we're getting closer, you can hear the fighting."

The closer they got to the breach the more demons appeared and the more sounds of battle could be heard. Topping a hill Riona spotted a small group fighting demons near what must be one of the smaller rifts that Cassandra had spoke of. The fighting was intense and she was exhausted but as the last demon fall, the bald elf mage grabbed her hand with the mark, "Hurry before more come through." he shouted as he raised the mark toward the rift.

Green energy stretched from her mark to the rift, she could feel it pulling at her entire being. And just when she thought it would pull her in, the mage pulled her hand away and the rift sealed. "What did you do?" she asked rubbing at her hand.

"I did nothing. I theorized that the mark on your hand could close the rifts… and I was right." the bald elf mage said with an air of arrogance.

"So I can help?" Riona asked staring at her hand.

"Well good to know we won't be ass deep in demons forever. Name's Varric, rogue, merchant, story teller, and occasional unwelcome tagalong." said the crossbow weilding dwarf.

"Nice crossbow." Riona said not knowing what else to say.

"Bianca is one of a kind." Varric replied, the pride evident in his voice.

"If there are to be introductions, my name is Solas. I'm pleased to see you still live." the elven mage said with a sight bow,

"He means he kept that mark from killing you while you slept." Varric supplied.

"Well thanks I think," Riona said hesitantly. She didn't know why but she felt the mage knew more than he was letting on. He went on to cassandra about the unusual magic and the power required to have created it. One thing was sure he didn't have that kind of power but he knew about it.

While she wished they could take a breather, she knew they had to keep going. The closer they got the more demons they found. Just before they reached the forward camp, they came across another rift. Riona held her hand up to it and the same pulling energy erupted from the mark and just when it felt like it would pull her in she ripped her hand away forcing the rift to seal. So Solas had told the truth in that the mark closed the rift and for the first time since waking in the cell she felt hope.

Leliana was waiting for them when they arrived at the forward camp where a Chantry cleric immediately demanded she be placed in chains, to which Cassandra refused stating that she was here to help. But then they started arguing over which way to get to the temple. Leliana wanted to take the longer but possibly safer mountain pass while Cassandra the direct but dangerous path of charging with the soliders. In the end they put the decision to her.

"I'm not going to live long enough for trial, I say we charge and be done with it." Riona stated knowing full well that the mark would kill her or the demons would but she wasn't going down without a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Commander Cullen and his men had been fighting for days, though it felt like years. Since the explosion it had taken everything just to keep the demons from over running the small village of Haven, but the more demons they killed the more showed up. It was never ending. He knew that a suspect had been taken prisoner but nothing else, there hadn't been time for anything but fighting. Word had come that Seeker Cassandra was on her way with the prisoner, that she had a plan. Cullen was unsure just what she was going to do but knew the reinforcements were needed if for nothing else but to hold the demons at bay a little longer.

He knew the moment they arrived by the arrows whizzing past his face and straight into the clawed demon he was fighting. Swords clanged, arrows flew, ice magic danced across the battlefield, Cassandra and her group providing a desperately needed energy into the battle, and when the demons were all but gone the rift was closed. The Seeker had done it!

"Seeker Cassandra you did it, you closed the rift." Cullen stated out of breath and in disbelief.

"It wasn't me Commander, it was the prisoner's doing." Cassandra replied indicting the woman behind her.

"Is it? I hope they are right about you…" Cullen started as the elf turned to acknowledge him. He stared dumbfounded, sure his eyes were deceiving him. Riona couldn't possibly be here…. She couldn't be the prisoner, that just wasn't possible.

"I hope they are too, I'll do what I can… on my honor." Riona replied a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She had been afraid that Cullen might have been killed in the explosion. And while she was glad to see him they had more important things to deal with.

"Give us time Commander. We will close the breach." Cassandra added unaware of the reaction between the two.

"You'll have as much time as you need, whatever it takes… Maker watch over you." Cullen swore to Cassandra but the last part he said looking directly at Riona.

He watched them disappear into what remained of the temple. He hated thinking that it would be the last time he saw the pretty elf… again. But he didn't have time to worry because more demons arrived. The Battle raged on outside and inside the temple. The sounds of fighting in the temple were like music to Cullen's ear because it meant they were still alive, there was still hope. And then everything was silent, he looked towards the temple fearing the worst as a blinding green energy shot up into the breach… and then it stopped. Everything stopped for a moment as he realized the breach wasn't closed but it was no longer growing… or shooting out more demons. She had done it, or at least bought them time.

"Riona," Cullen gasped when everything finally sunk in and he began to run to the temple. He had to get to her.

Entering the temple he found Leliana and Varric standing behind a kneeling Cassandra and the elf mage bent over the prone body of Riona.

"Is she…" he couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"No… she's alive barely… and the mark stable like the breach." The mage stated without looking up. Cullen wished he could remember his name.

"Are you sure Solas?" Cassandra asked.

"Quite and I have a theory…" Solas started.

"It can wait, we need to get her back to Haven", Cullen interrupted pushing past the mage to kneel and scoop the unconscious woman into his arms. "We can discuss our options once we get her taken care of." He said as he stood.

He held Riona tightly to his chest as he made the trek back, refusing to hand her over to anyone else or to accept their help. If anyone thought it odd they kept the opinion to themselves. Cullen couldn't even explain his actions to himself, it wasn't like he truly knew her, they'd only met the once but he just couldn't help but thank the Maker for bringing her back into his life… again. When they arrived at Haven Leliana had him take her to the small house she was using as she had an extra bed while Varric went to fetch the apothecary. Well they waited Solas explained his theory of the mark needing more power.

"It almost killed her and you want to give it more power?" Cullen asked amazed at the audacity.

"Yes… unless you would rather keep the large hole in the sky." Solas spat back.

"There has to be another way...templars could surpress the magic weaken it." Cullen supplied.

"In theory it could work." Solas admitted.

"In truth it doesnt matter right now and won't if you don't all leave and allow me to work." the apothecary barked from his place beside Riona.

Cassandra ushered them all out giving an elf servant orders to send for her once Riona had awaken. She shooed everybody away. "You too commander, you haven't rested in days."

He knew she was right but he didn't want to leave. "She's in good hands. Rest while you can we've still a lot of work to do." Cassandra insisted.

"Alert me if anything changes." he stated before walking away towards his tent but not before taking a last look at the now closed door separating him from the pretty elf.


	5. Chapter 5

Riona felt safe and warm… but like death warmed over. She had had the weirdest nightmare, she was sure the keeper would want to hear about it. Cracking open one eye she was greeted by the sight of a large black bird in a cage...huh that's not right. A gasp and a thud caused her to bolt upright to see a young female elf she didn't know.

"You're awake! I beg your pardon my lady, Lady Cassandra will want to see you. At once she said." the young elf said in haste before running away.

It all came back to Riona, it was all real. It hadn't been a nightmare. The last thing she remembered was trying to close the breach. How did she get back here and what on earth is she wearing? Riona decided that they had to be pajamas but who had changed her… and was she dreaming or had she really seen Cullen on the battlefield. Well she wasn't gonna find any answers to her questions just sitting around. Looking about the room she discovered some armor that looked as though it had been made just for her since the measurement and weight was perfect, it even had a belt to hold her lock picking tools. She quickly changed and then went in search of Cassandra. She had intended on just slipping out and finding her quietly but apparently the servant girl had told the whole village she was awake because when she opened the door it was to find everyone in Haven lined up along the walkways all the way to the chantry building just hoping to get a glimpse of her. She could hear the whispers… that's her… she stopped the breach from growing… almost died… Andraste pushed her out of the fade… carried her all the way back from the temple… she's an elf… Herald of Andraste.

It was all too much for Riona. She just wanted to get away from it all but it was impossible. So she practically ran to the Chantry where Cassandra was supposed to be. Entering the building she could hear raised voices from behind a closed door at the back of the building. She hesitated outside the door, she could tell that it was Cassandra and the cleric from the forward camp arguing about her mainly. She didn't want to go in but did anyway where the cleric immediately ordered her place in chains. Cassandra of course told the two guards to ignore that order and leave. It was obvious that Roderick… the cleric… held her responsible for the conclave and even though she had almost died trying to close the breach it wasn't good enough for him. Riona wanted to punch him. But then Cassandra did something surprising… she declared an inquisition. Riona had no clue what that really meant but if they intended to close the breach she'd help. So that being decided Cassandra and Leliana went about declaring the Inquisition reborn, Leliana sending messages to those who should know and Cassandra putting things into motion, calling in people to assist them.

Riona was surprised by how quickly they put things into motion. But then this apparently had been the Divine's plan in the event the conclave failed. She felt in the way and very out of place in the village. Everywhere she went in the village people would whisper about her but not talk to her. She couldn't take it any longer so she slipped away to a dock near the frozen Lake just to have some peace. She didn't know how long she sat out there by herself before Cassandra came and found her. It was time for her to meet those that were at the head of the Inquisition.

Walking into the Chantry, Cassandra caught her looking at the mark on her hand, "Does it still bother you?"

"No, but I wish I knew what it was and where it came from." Riona replied dropping her hand.

"We may never know but it is our only hope to close the breach." Cassandra said stopping beside her.

"But it didn't work, what makes you think another attempt will succeed?" Riona asked.

"Solas believes that with more power the mark will close the breach." She replied.

"Oh yes let's power up something we know nothing about and barely understand, what could possibly go wrong." Riona teased sarcastically.

Cassandra snorted a short laugh, "It is good you can still make jokes. You'll need that sense of humor for the coming battles… all of them."

And with that Cassandra ushered her into the room at the back of the building where the rest of the Inqusition leaders waited for them. "Lady Lavellan allow me to introduce our ambassador and diplomatic advisor Josphine Montlyte, you of course know Sister Leliana, our spymaster, and you met Commander Cullen leader of our armies."

"It is good to see you again, I'm pleased to see you survived." Cullen said with a smile.

"Well it's good to know that I hadn't imagined you… I thought perhaps you were a figment of my imagination when I didn't see you again." Riona said the corner of her mouth lifting in a sassy grin.

"Do you two know each other?" Cassandra asked, the other two ladies just as interested in this surprising event.

"We met before I accepted your offer Cassandra." Cullen supplied.

"And here I thought you might have forgotten me." Riona teased causing Cullen to blush.

"Yes … uh… well… you're very hard to forget." Cullen stammered.

"So how exactly did our dear Commander meet a Dalish elf?" Josphine asked.

"Oh Heroically of course." Riona replied with a grin at Cullen that caused him to blush even more.

"Do tell," Leliana said with a smirk at the poor flustered commander. The last time she had seen him like this was in the presence of her lover, the hero of ferelden.

"Well a few months back I was out hunting some game for my clan when I came across some slavers. Unfortunately for me I gave myself away when I stepped on a twig. I was badly out numbered but I put up a fight anyway, I'd almost gotten away when one of them struck me across the head with his sword. Boom lights out. I drifted in and out, they had bound my hands and feet and gagged me. But when I came too for good it was to find I had been rescued by a handsome Templar. Who then made sure I made it back to my clan. Of course it is his fault I'm here anyway." Riona told the story with a flourish Varric would be jealous of.

"How is it my fault?" Cullen asked.

"Well because of what you told us of the fighting my keeper sent me to learn more, she knew the events would have an effect on all of Thedas including the Dalish… I don't think she had this in mind."

"No I would imagine not." Cullen agreed.

"As interesting as this is we should really discuss our next step, you two can catch up after the meeting." Cassandra said taking control of the meeting.

It didn't take long for them to discuss the situation at hand. The people thought she was the Herald of Andraste, the Chantry thought her a heretic, and they needed allies. They needed to join forces with either the mages or the templars if they wanted to completely close the breach but neither group would even speak to them. So it was tasked to Riona to go out and spread the news of the Inqusition and hopefully find more agents and allies. So with that the meeting closed everybody going about their own business, everyone but Riona and Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

Riona watched the three women leave the room but neither she nor the commander made a move towards the door. Leliana was the last one to leave, she smirked at Cullen before shutting the door on her exit leaving them alone. Riona turned her eyes to Cullen, he stood still on the opposite side of the table, a hand nervously running up and down his neck, "So commander of the Inquisition… that's a rather impressive title", she teased.

Cullen chuckled softly, "So says the Herald of Andraste…. That's a rather impressive title, tell me how do you feel about this?"

"Honestly, it's rather unnerving." she replied.

"I think the Chantry would agree with you… come let's walk, I could use some fresh air." Cullen stated as he made his way around the table. He placed his hand at the small of her back as he ushered her thru the door. Once outside the small room he walked by her side, his hands clasped behind his back to keep himself from reaching for her, he noticed she mirrored his body movement's.

As they walked thru the village towards the lake they were quiet but the people they passed weren't. Everyone seemed to be talking about them…. You know he carried her all the way back from the temple…. She could do worse…. They do look good together… inappropriate, she's the Herald, he should keep his distance…. Everybody seemed to have an opinion on their non existent relationship. If it bothered her she never let it show.

Once they arrived at the same small dock that Cassandra had find her at earlier, she sat on the edge with her feet dangling over the frozen water. She patted the spot next to her, looking at Cullen expectantly. He smirked, the scar on his lip giving him a rakish look as he lowered himself to the ground, not an easy feat in his armor. But it would have been near impossible if he still wore the templar armor. They sat in silence for a long time, both just enjoying the quiet companionship. "Did you really carry me from the temple?" she suddenly asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"oh...uh… yes." Cullen stuttered. "Does… does the whispers bother you?"

"No… and yes. The people assuming things doesn't bother me, them thinking I'm some kind of Holy Herald thing makes me nervous… the fact that I can't make a move without people watching me or pointing at me….it… it's just too much. I'm not used to being surrounded by humans… or walls for that matter. It's not so bad down here by the lake. It's quieter and the company isn't so bad either."

Cullen smirked, "Well if you ever just need to get away from it all just say the word and I'll come to the rescue."

"Do you think we can actually do this… close the breach for good?" Riona asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"I believe so. We've had a number of recruits join, villagers from Haven, some pilgrims… none made quite the entrance you did." he teased.

"Well at least I got everybody's attention", she said with a laugh.

"You certainly got mine," Cullen said under his breath but not low enough for Riona to miss judging by the smile tugging at her lips. "I uh… I think once we get the mages or templars to join us things will be a lot easier."

"Do you really believe the templars can do what you say… weaken the breach so it can be closed for good." Riona asked.

"I know they can. I honestly feel that putting more magic into that mark could be dangerous, even if it closed the breach. We don't know enough about it, putting more power into it could kill you. I ...I highly recommend against it." Cullen answered honestly, just the thought of what putting more power into the mark could do caused him to shiver.

"I agree… I… I'm scared Cullen. I don't know what this is or what it's going to do to me." She said holding up the mark on her hand.

"I am too." he replied, taking the marked hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He gave her a soft smile as he lowered it back after pressing a light kiss to her knuckles.

Riona opened her mouth to speak when a uniformed scout approached. "Commander, ser, there's been reports…" the scout stopped speaking at Cullen's raised hand to silence him.

"Duty calls." Cullen said to Riona before raising to his feet and approaching the scout. Riona watched as he walked away, head bent over the report as the scout filled him in, and suddenly she wasn't as afraid.

A few weeks went by without another chance to speak to Cullen, as she had ventured to the Hinterlands to find the revered mother that Leliana had spoken of and then she had been sent immediately to Val Royeaux to appear before the remaining Grand Clerics which had turned out to be a waste of time but it had gotten her an invitation to speak to the mages in Redcliffe. She had also come away with two new companions, Sera and Vivienne. She didn't know what to think of the strange elf and her "friends" but she wasn't going to turn down an offer of help. Now Vivienne, or Madame de Fer, was a bitch but a very powerful and well connected one, and she wanted to help. Riona wasn't fool enough to turn her down, even if the snubs about her ancestry and clothes rubbed her wrong. So now she was back in Haven to resupply and to inform the advisors of the result of her trip.

Walking into the Chantry building with Cassandra, they were immediately greeted by the advisors who knew exactly what had taken place in Val Royeaux thanks to Leliana's spys. Josephine and Leliana wanted her to take the mages up on their offer to visit Redcliffe and Cullen still wanted to find a way to get an audience with the templars… Riona just wanted a bath and to sleep for a week. In the end it was decided that she would at least go to Redcliffe to see what the mages were up to while the advisors continued looking for a way to the templars. And Leliana asked her to search out a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwell when she went back to the Hinterlands.

After speaking with the advisors, Rions turned in samples to the researcher to study and then went and turned in finds to the requisition officer. After that she returned to the room she shared with Leliana to at least freshen up. To her surprise she was greeted by the sight of a freshly filled tub of hot water with lots of bubbles, she would have to thank Josephine sure that the ambassador was responsible. Closing the door to the small room, she began to strip, dropping her armor and clothes wherever they landed on her way to the tub. Once she reached the tub she lifted her bare leg and stepped into the hot water. She eased her tired and dirty body down into the relaxing warmth and let out a sigh of contentment. Her fingers moved to her hair and quickly worked the braids out. Once it was flowing freely about her shoulders, the ends floating in the water around her, she slid further into the water until it was over her head. She used to bubbles to lather into her long tresses and then used the pitcher of clean water sitting beside the tub to rinse the soap from her hair. She soaked in the tub until the water turned cold.

After stepping out of the tub and drying her body she changed into the lounge wear someone had laid out on her bed. These were much nicer than the ones she had first awoken in after stopping the breach from growing, in fact they looked like she could be seen around Haven in them without offending anyone. She was sitting on her bed drying her hair with a towel when someone knocked at the door, figuring it was Cassandra or Leliana she just yelled come in.

"Riona I was hoping you had…", Cullen said as he entered, stopping short when he spotted her freshly bathed, her hair still hanging in damp waves around her shoulders falling nearly to her waist.

"Cullen...I wasn't expecting you." Riona said jumping to her feet dropping the towel in the process. Her face was turning red as the commander looked around the room at her scattered clothes and then back at her an expression she wasn't sure of the meaning on his face.

Cullen licked his lips, his eyes transfixed on her hair. He so wanted to run his fingers through the thick tresses, "I ...uh… see you enjoyed the bath I had prepared for you." He finally said forcing himself to look away.

"The bath was your doing?" she asked surprised and pleased.

"Yes...I… well I… I thought you might enjoy a hot bath after your travels." he replied nervously rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Very much, thank you for thinking of me… was there something you needed to talk about?" Riona said as she began picking up her things off the floor and chair and table.

"It wasn't important, I can come back later if you prefer." Cullen said still somewhat nervous.

"No! I mean please stay. I've been meaning to ask you some things." she said a bit to quickly. "Come sit down." she said patting a spot on the bed next to her.

Cullen swallowed hard as he moved to take the place she indicated, "what did you want to ask?"

"Well I wanted to know more about the templars. What they are trained to do, how they are trained. Do they take vows?" she asked.

"Ah I see… well where to start…"

For the next hour Cullen answered every question about templars she could think of. But there was still one she wanted to know.

"So templars are expected to give up everything to serve… does that also include physical things?" she asked bitting her lower lip to keep from laughing at the startled expression on his face.

"physical… why… why would you ask that?" Cullen asked clearing his thoart to hide the sudden huskyness of his voice, "templars can marry but there are rules around it and the order must approve. Some may choose to give up more to show their devotion but it's...It's not required."

Riona couldn't help herself as she asked, "and you, have you taken a vow?"

"Me...No… I've taken no such vow. Maker's breath can we please talk about something else." Cullen said standing up and pacing.

"That's all I wanted to know," Riona said smiling at how nervous she had made him.

"I...uh… I should probably be going. Travel safely." he said before rushing out of there like the room was on fire.

What in the world had she been thinking? What was he thinking? What must she think of him running away like that? But he had to run, he couldn't stay in that room a minute longer without making a fool of himself. If he was a weaker man he would have tried to take her right then and there… if she let him, he would never have forced her. But it wouldn't have been right, she was the Herald of Andraste and was just a solider. No as much as he wanted her it just wasn't possible, besides he highly doubted she thought of him in such a manner. Why would she?


	7. Chapter 7

After making a detour to the Storm Coast to meet the Bull's Chargers and subsequently recruiting the Iron Bull, a huge Qunari warrior, to her companions, Riona returned to the Hinterlands where she did locate the warden Blackwell. He, however, did not even know the wardens had been disappearing. He did offer to join the inquisition if it was their intent to close the giant hole in the sky. So with two new members to her companions, she made her way to Redcliffe to meet with the mages. Once there, things took a twist, nobody knew she was coming. But the grand enchanter agreed to meet with her until the magistrate Alexis from the imperium, could arrive...odd. Fiona, the Grand enchanter, who had originally invited Riona had no memory of ever doing so. The magister, supposedly arrived in Redcliffe just a day after the conclave, rather timely. The whole situation did not feel right at all, and then when Alexius' own son slipped her a note asking her to go to the Chantry, that she was in danger, she knew there was something weird going on. Oh and of course it had to be a trap, but they went anyway.

Upon entering the building they were greeted by the sight of a lone mage fighting demons spilling out an open rift. "You wouldn't mind lending a hand?" the mage called out cheerfully as he slew one demon.

The battle was short, but strange, the rift seemed to slow time in some areas and speed it up in others. Once she had closed the rift, the mage introduced himself as dorian, he had been a student to Alexius. Dorian went on to explain that Alexius had used magic to manipulate time to arrive in Redcliffe when he did which explained why Fiona didn't remember inviting the inquisition because time had been turned back to before she had. It also explained the weird time effect of the rift, the magic he used had been extremely unstable and it had an adverse effect on the rifts that would most likely spread further and further away from Redcliffe. It made Riona's head hurt. They needed to report this to the advisors.

Upon returning to Haven, Cassandra called a meeting with the advisors. And like all the previous occasions they could not agree on a planned on action. Josephine and Leliana wanted to go to Redcliffe, using Riona as bait to distract Alexius so Leliana could sneak in a small team to deal with the magister and gain the mages. Cullen did not like the idea of using Riona as bait at all and urged against it, insisting they go after the templars instead. Cassandra agreed with Cullen, the mages were too much trouble but they might be able to impress the Lord seeker enough to get him to send his templars. Cullen blantly said, "hang what the Lord seeker thinks. We don't need him, we just need to appeal to the order. Some might choose to follow the herald."

So in the end it was left to Riona to decide. While what was going on with the mages in Redcliffe worried her a great deal, the thought of what pouring more magic into the mark could do worried her more and since allying with one group would cut off any chance of negotiations with the other, she chose to go to the templars with a bunch of nobles of all things to demand an audience with the Lord seeker. Upon arriving at the templar stronghold it appeared that their plan worked, the Lord seeker was most anxious to meet with the herald. But once inside they realized they had fallen into a trap. The upper members of the order had been corrupted by Red lyrium. They fought with the loyal and uncorrupted templars until they reached the Lord seeker. Riona reached out to grab him when something strange happened, it felt like she fell thru darkness.

When she came to, she didn't know where she was, everything looked strange. It was dark and there was a eery fog everywhere, walking forward she passed charred and smoking bodies and some that were still on fire. It reminded her of the scene at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She kept moving forward through the bodies until she came to a dead end where Cullen and Josephine stood staring but unseeing. Riona gasped in surprise, "Cullen?"

Then out of the shadows walked Leliana, "will this form allow me to know you better? Every thought, every action reveals more. So will this." she said moving behind Cullen and putting a knife to his throat.

"What… what game are you playing?" Riona asked confused, something wasn't right here.

"This will let me know you and being you will be so much better." she said as she slit Cullen's throat.

"Noooo!" Riona screamed rushing forward to gather his body in her arms only for it to disappear. "It's not real. He's not dead. It can't be real." she whispered to herself.

"You think you can toy with me! I shall know you." snarled Cullen coming up behind her.

Riona gasped and stumbled backwards, "You're not him!"

"This form gets a reaction from you, why? Tell me so I can know you. I won't be denied." he snarled in her face.

"You're not him… this isn't real… demon." Riona cried backing away until realization dawned. None of this was real, it was in her head. When she touched the Lord seeker the demon inside of him trapped her in her own mind so it could learn to be her. "It's over demon, your game is done."

"I'm just getting started, everything you do, every denial, every response let's me know you more." the demon said this time using her own voice and body.

Riona knew better than to respond now, she had to figure out how to get out. She began moving forward, the demon playing twisted scenes of the past and ones of the future hoping to get a response out of her but she refused. So then it just began to show her Cullen, every scene different. Some scenes were of him being killed in all different ways, even by her hand. Others were of him killing her for being possessed then killing himself. Then there were the ones where she would confess her feelings just to have him laugh in her face. It was torture.

"It's not real. He's trying to hurt you. But it's not real. I can help." a strange but soothing voice spoke from nearby but from nowhere at the same time.

Riona moved towards the voice and found a young boy. "Who are you?"

"Cole. The images hurt you. I could feel it. I've come to help." the strange boy replied.

"How are you here? This is all in my head isn't it." Riona asked.

"Yes. I can help. Your Head, envy must get out but you shouldn't get out of your own head. Make him add more rooms. Weakens his hold. You can wake up, the hurting will stop. Go up." Cole said.

Riona had a hard time following his way of speaking but thought she understood. Cole was a spirit and he was there to help her. So she did what he said and kept moving up. She went thru dungeons, then the chantry at Haven, then she was in a forest, and finally she was back at the templar stronghold going up the stairs that she had chased the Lord seeker up and then she was back in the real world face to face with the envy demon. With the help of the uncorrupted templars they were able to defeat the demon. The remaining uncorrupted templars promised to help close the breach as allies to the Inquisition.

So Riona returned to Haven to tell of her success only to have Cole suddenly appear out thin air to say the templars were almost there and to ask if he could stay and help. Against her better Judgment she agreed to let him stay despite the others objections, he had helped her after all. And then without speaking to any of them she rushed out, she couldn't bare to look at Leliana because she would just see the demon using her face to kill Cullen. And she didn't look at Cullen for fear of seeing him die again or for him to see that she had feelings for him and laugh. None of it had been real but the damage the demon had caused had been done.


	8. Chapter 8

Cullen stood watching the recruits drill, inhaling deeply of the cold mountain air but it did nothing to dispel thoughts of Riona from his mind. As if he conjured her up with his thoughts, he spotted the pretty elf talking to the large qunari, Iron Bull, that she had recruited. Maker's breath but she was beautiful. As if she could feel his eyes on her she looked in his direction, their eyes locking, he gave her a soft smile only to watch the smiling she had been wearing disappear. She quickly broke eye contact, said something to Bull and rushed away leaving Bull shaking his head and Cullen to drop his shoulders in disappointment as he sighed. Three weeks. That's how long she had been avoiding him, three weeks without a word spoken to him outside the war room. Three weeks since she had returned with the templars. Three weeks she had been avoiding him. Three weeks and he was about to go mad. He had no clue what had happened, they had been getting along well, becoming closer he thought, had he been wrong in thinking that she share his interest… was that why she suddenly started avoiding him? Had she realized he was attracted to her and didn't want to encourage him? Scratching at the back of his head lost in thought he never heard her approach.

"Commander might I have a word with you?" Leliana asked, her hooded face unreadable save for the faint worry lines around her mouth.

Cullen started from his musing, "oh … uh of course Sister Leliana."

"Walk with me." she stated, her tone brokered no argument.

Cullen wordlessly fall into step beside her, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Leliana silent, hands grasped behind her back. She led him past soldiers training, past villagers meandering about talking, past the Tavern and up the hill to where the last trebuchet had just been finished. She took a seat on the platform that could be easily turned to aim where it need be, he stood for a minute before it became clear she wasn't going to speak just yet. Sighing he sat next to her, a more than respectable distance between them and waited. As he waited be looked around, they had prepared as best they could, they had a stockpile of lyrium for the templars, three trebuchets had been built, they had more recruits join everyday, it was all prepared for the Herald to attempt to close the breach for good in the morning as was the plan. But still something wasn't right, he knew it, Leliana knew it.

"Tell me Commander have you noticed anything off in the Herald's behavior these last few weeks?" Leliana asked finally voicing the reason for this meeting.

"Honestly she hasn't given me a chance to notice her behavior… we have not spoken since her return outside of the war room. She seems to be avoiding me." Cullen admitted looking like a kicked puppy.

"Interesting. I thought perhaps it was just me she's been avoiding. A hard feat considering we share a room but she comes in only after she thinks I'm asleep and leaves again well before day break. I'm worried. She's not sleeping and when she does, it's restless." Leliana explained looking straight at some unseen image.

"I… why are you telling me this?" Cullen asked.

Leliana looked at him, her eyebrow raised in an arch, her expression one of utter amusement. "I would think that would be obvious commander. You have known her the longest, that would mean you should know her the best. Which would mean you'd be the one to notice if she was not acting herself. Plus, unless I'm gravely mistaken, you care for each other."

"That's uh… I mean… she hasn't...I have no idea what you're talking about." Cullen stammered his face flushing.

Leliana let out an amused laugh, "Please commander I'm not blind, nor is anybody else. It's obvious you care for her… you haven't told her have you?"

"It wouldn't be appropriate, she's the Herald of Andraste… I'm just a soldier." Cullen sighed crestfallen.

"Pfft," Leliana let out a very unladylike snort, "Don't you dare give me that drivel. While I thank you for pushing Saurana away with it, please don't make the same mistake again."

"But she's the Herald" Cullen sputtered in righteous indignation.

"That maybe but she's still just a woman and you just a man. Talk to her commander." Leliana said with a smirk but turning serious, "I am very worried about her."

Cullen sighed defeated, "I've tried. She runs away anytime I try to approach her. I dont know what I did to her. I thought… I … well it doesn't matter what I thought, point is she wont talk to me."

"It hurts. Looking at you hurts. She sees the images that torment her when she looks at you. She sees them every time she closes her eyes. The images aren't real, she knows but it still hurts. I can't help. I've tried but she keeps seeing them. You can help. Make her see past the hurtful things." Cole said from his perch on the trebuchet startling them both.

"What does she see?" Leliana asked.

"Pain caused by envy. Not real she knows but it still hurts her." He answered but still not making himself any clearer.

"Envy? The demon that had infected the Lord Seeker? What did he do to Riona?" Cullen asked in a panic. He had read the reports about the demon but none had mentioned Riona suffering any pain at its hands or claws.

"Envy wanted to be her. He hurt her. Caused her pain to know her. He showed her things to make her react. Things that made her heart hurt. I helped. I made her see they werent real. Helped her escape. But she still sees them. I cant help. But you can." Cole explained looking at him.

"Why do you think I can help?" Cullen asked.

"You can make her see. See its not real. Show her you're real. That Leliana didn't kill you. You can convince her that you're really real." Cole said before vanishing.

"Well that certainly explains things." Leliana mumbled "Talk to her commander." she left Cullen to muss over the spirits words.

He sat rubbing the back of his neck for who knew how long. He wished Cole could have made a little more sense. All he could gather was that the envy demon had showed her Leliana killing him but he didn't understand why it would still be bothering her, it was obviously not real. He ran a hand down his face with a sigh. It had gotten quite late and cold without him realizing it. He rose to his feet suddenly bone weary and began to make his way to his tent. As he neared his tent he saw a lone figure clad only in thin night garments moving towards the lake. He'd recognize Riona anywhere.

"Riona?" he called out to her but she either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him as she continued down to the lake.

Concern etched lines into his face, it was much to cold for her to be out there in such thin garments. Still unsure about what was going on with her but knowing he had to at least try to help, he followed after her. The wind snatched at her hair that he just realized wasn't in its usual braids but rather hung loose down her back, the scent of lavender wafted back to him along with her voice muttering, "not real not real" over and over again. His heart ached for her, for the torment she must have been put thru. A torment he well understood. She stopped when she reached the dock and sat crossing her legs under her. He could see her shiver as she began to rock, 'not real' a steady mantra from her lips.

Cullen moved towards her, slipping off his fur lined over vest. He quietly stepped closer hoping he didn't scare her and that she wouldn't run away again. He placed his vest around her shoulders, it wasn't much but it was better than the nothing she currently had on over her night clothes. When she didn't jump or make a move to run away he lowered himself down next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Cullen watching her out of the corner of his eye. He watched as she pulled his vest closer around her, snuggling into the furs, breathing deep of his scent lingering on it, she still shivered. He scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm about her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to warm her. After several more minutes of silence she raised a tear streaked face to look at him. He was taken a back, he didn't even know she had been crying.

"Cullen" she whispered her voice breaking.

He hugged her to him, running his hand over her head and down her hair soothing her as she began to sob. She pressed her face against the metal of his armor, her hands fisted near her face. He cursed the fact he was wearing it, wishing she was pressed against the warmth of his chest instead of the cold metal. "shhh, it's alright. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." he murmured to her.

"It was so awful, Cullen. The demon… it … it kept showing you dead, dying in all manner of horrible ways… showed me twisted and evil… it tortured me with…" Riona sobbed.

" Shhhh. It's alright none of it was real. See I'm right here." Cullen soothed tightening his arms around her.

" I can see it. Everytime I close my eyes. Everytime I look at you. I know it's not real but I still see it. How do I make it stop." she whimpered.

"I wish I knew. But I understand better than anyone what you're going thru." Cullen said still running his fingers thru her hair in a soothing gesture.

"How could you possibly?" Riona asked a hitch in her voice from the tears still spilling from her eyes.

"When I was in the ferelden circle there was a young mage, an elf like you, I uh I cared about her but I pushed her away, she was my charge it wouldn't have been appropriate. But I still cared a great deal for her. Then things went bad real bad in the circle. There was this desire demon. It tortured me...All of us really but I wouldn't give into it. It tempted me using her face, her voice, her body. It made me watch her do things I could only dream about doing with her and when I still wouldn't give in, it punished me. I was a mess when she finally rescued me. You would think I would have been grateful but I blamed her. I couldn't stand to look at her because I would just see the demon. I left for Kirkwall after that, so I could escape the memories but I couldn't escape the nightmares. Every night the torture would start again. I've never told anyone that." Cullen suddenly becoming self conscious.

Riona had stopped crying and was watching him with an unreadable expression, "Do you still have nightmares?"

"Yes but they aren't about her anymore." Cullen answered blushing.

Riona seemed to be contemplating something, "Let's make a deal. I'll be here to help you deal with your nightmares and in return you help me with mine."

Cullen couldn't help the grin that split his face, "deal… now would you please allow me to escort you back to your room."

"I'd rather stay out here, it soothes me… will you stay with me awhile longer?" Riona asked turning her large eyes on him, uncertainty clouding them.

"Very well but at least allow me to fetch a blanket for you or something, we can't have you getting sick." Cullen said, at her nod he moved to get up, his hand landed on a large warm blanket. "What in the… how did this get here?" he asked lifting the blanket.

They locked eyes and laughed, "Cole".

Cullen shock the large blanket out and wrapped it about her shoulders. She lifted it inviting to share it with him. He pulled the blanket about him, his arm around her shoulders. He leaned back, using one arm as a pillow, pulling her down with him, her head resting on his other arm. They laid like that watching the sky and talked about anything and everything. They must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being rudely awaken.

"Hey boss, are you two going get up so we can close that giant hole in the sky or are you just gonna cuddle whispering sweet nothings all day." Bull yelled out.

Riona and Cullen both bolted to their feet both blushing profusely and looking quite sheepish which just caused Bull to howl with laughter. Riona looked to Cullen briefly meeting his eye, "I should go get ready."

Cullen gave her nod and small smile. He hadn't come right out and told her of his feelings but there would be time after she closed the breach. But what if he misread things last night, what if she didn't return those feelings. Cullen shoved the worrying thought down when she looked back over her shoulder at him and bestowed him with the most beautiful smile ever. Yes he would tell her later, they had time.


	9. Chapter 9

Riona stood at the top tier of Haven looking out over the celebration taking place. People danced and drank around fires without a care in the world for she had done it with the help of the templars. She had closed the breach completely. It was definitely a time to be celebrating and she knew just who she wanted to celebrate with… among other things she thought, a smirk lifting the corner of her mouth. She stood on her tiptoes trying to see all the way down to the gates. Her eyes scanning for him. She spotted him, his fur mantle and golden hair standing out in the fire light. He was giving orders to some recruits for the night watch, "Does he ever stop working?" she asked herself.

"Not that I've seen", answered Cassandra as she came up beside her fully aware of who she was looking at.

"Did I say that out loud?" she asked chagrined, a blush staining her cheeks.

Cassandra let out a short laugh more of a snort really, "Yes. But do not be embarrassed. Cullen is a good man...And he's pretty easy on the eyes." she added grinning.

"What...uh..Why I believe you are teasing me." Riona sputtered before catching the smirk on the seekers face.

"He'll be done soon, he won't work all night at least not tonight." Cassandra added before giving her shoulder a squeeze.

It was at that exact moment that Cullen looked up, his eyes seeking hers and finding them. He gave her a shy smile that she could only see thanks to her heightened eyesight, she doubted Cassandra could see the smile. Cullen turned back to the recruits and dismissed them. He turned to head to the chantry and Riona, his foot barely touching the first step when the alarm bell started ringing. They were under attack.

He began barking out orders and then she was there by his side asking for answers he didn't have. He didn't know who was attacking. There was a commotion at the gate before a voice called out asking to be let in. They both rushed to the exhausted looking mage in the middle of dead bodies. He had come to warn them but he was too late. Cullen knew that they couldn't protect everybody out in the open, he needed to get them inside the chantry. And she was there asking for his orders, they needed time, time she could give them by protecting the trebuchets. They had their jobs to do and they would do them.

Things were looking up, Riona had managed to cause a small avalanche, with luck they would be able to defend the village against the remaining Venitori and rebel mages. But Cullen had never had good luck, and the arch demon that just showed up proved that he still didn't, with a curse he ordered retreat to the Chantry.

She was the last one to rush in with The Iron Bull, Cassandra, and Solas by her side. The rest of her companions had been helping get the villagers to safety inside the Chantry, not that they were safe. They were going to die, he knew, and looking at Riona she did to.

"The situation isn't good, whatever time you bought us that arch demon stole back. Our position is indefensible." Cullen stated bluntly.

"Is there no way?" Riona asked her nightmares coming to life.

"The Elder One wants her he doesn't care about anyone else." said Dorian, the mage who had come to warn them.

Riona looked at Cullen, she could see him dying in her mind's eye a thousand different ways, if this was her chance to save him…"I'll give myself up if it means yo..The rest of you are safe."

"NO!" he shouted a little too harshly, "I won't allow that. There is a way, we could turn the last trebuchet, cause an avalanche like before."

"But that would bury Haven!" Riona argued.

"We're dying, there's no stopping that but at least we can choose how. Not many get that chance." Cullen spoke softly, reaching out to take Riona's hand.

"There's...another...way...a path...you wouldn't...know it...but I… I know where it is." wheezed chancellor Roderick, his breath labored and his robes soaked with his own blood.

"Cullen?" Riona asked

"Yes, it can work if he shows the way." Cullen answered already ordering men to get the villagers moving.

He made a move to leave the chantry but Riona stopped him, "You have to get everybody out. If this does work they'll need you to defend them."

Cullen stopped reluctantly but he knew his duty, he wasn't going to argue. "Wait until we hit the tree line and then fire." he motioned two soldiers forward, "they'll load the trebuchet. How will you escape?"

Riona couldn't meet his eyes and he knew she wasn't planning on surviving this. A muscle twitched in his jaw as he fought to keep his emotions in check. There was so much he wanted to say but all that came out was, "perhaps you will surprise us and find away."

Riona just smiled sadly and nodded, her eyes full of unshed tears. She turned to go but Cullen grabbed her wrist stopping her. She looked at him over her shoulder silently begging him to let her go before her resolve broke. "If we're to… if you're to have a chance let it hear you." he whispered before turning and running to do his duty.

He stopped and turned to watch her leave the Chantry with just a handful of her friends to help her. He wished he could go with her. He wished he had told her, he thought they had more time. He should have told her, he watched her go knowing he'd never get the chance, knowing he'd never see her alive again. He should have kissed her. He turned back to his duty, he would not fail, he would not let her sacrifice be in vain. He pushed the people to move fast and hard, he didn't know how much time Riona had but he had to get the people clear while she could still fire.

He didn't know how but they had made it to the tree line, an Archer already stood ready to fire the signal arrow. Cullen took it from him, he couldn't ask someone else to do it, not when Riona was the Herald of Andraste to so many, a symbol of hope, to him she was all that and more, so he hesitated. His hands shook as he notched the arrow and lowered it to the small flame, he raised it and aimed at the sky and he hesitated. He couldn't do it, he couldn't be the one to send the signal knowing it would mean her death. But he didn't have to, Leliana took the bow from him and fired with no hesitation. He watched as the signal flew through the air and waited, had they taken too long he wondered. The slow rumble of avalanche answered his question, he watched as the snows raced towards Haven. It took every ounce of his willpower to stay on his feet when all he wanted to do was sink to his knees and cry. Movement on the path they had followed got his attention, his hand drawing his sword automatically. His stance relaxed when he saw it was the soldiers he'd sent with Riona. He felt himself start to hope, a feeling that was quickly crashed as Bull, Solas, and Cassandra came into view but no Riona. None of them could look Cullen in the eye and he knew he would never see her again.

"The boss, she ordered us away." Bull said without looking at Cullen.

"I know." Cullen managed to say through his clenched jaw. He knew that she wouldn't allow anybody else to die and that they wouldn't have left her if she hadn't made them. They had a duty to do as she did. And so did he. "Right, we need to get moving."

Locking his emotions away Cullen became the commander. He had a duty to do and he wouldn't fail. He would get these people to safety. He would lead their forces. He wouldn't let this Elder One win. And he would do it for her, the pretty elf with the witty sense of humor and the heart of a hero.


	10. Chapter 10

Riona gasped and coughs racked her body, she groaned as she opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was, the last thing she remembered was seeing the signal and firing the trebuchet, she had jumped and then nothing. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and focused on her surroundings. She was buried beneath a pile of rubble and a little bit of snow, it appeared that she was in tunnel, old wood shoring up the sides, perhaps it was an old mine shaft. "Well wherever I am, I can't stay here." She mumbled to herself.

Riona strained against the debris on top of her, using every bit of strength she possessed she managed to shift it enough that she could slide out from under it. She groaned as she got to her feet, her whole body ached. Her left arm especially from where the Elder One, Corypheus, had tried to remove the mark from her hand. She was pretty sure her shoulder was dislocated too seeing as it hung limply at her side. There was no way she'd be able to use her bow like this. That thought made her realize she had lost her bow even if she had been able to use it she was defenseless save the small hunting knife she had strapped to her she, that she used to clean and skin animals. It wasn't much but it would have to do. Riona stepped forward and almost fell on her face, her ankle giving out on her. She groaned as she slid down the wall to her butt, she needed to catalog and deal with her injuries as best she could before moving again. After a quick examine of herself, she determined she had a small gash on her head, a dislocated shoulder, possible broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and numerous cuts and bruises. She also had no potions, no food, no dry clothing, and no way to get a fire going. If she was to survive she had to get out of there and hopefully find the others. In a stroke of luck she did find a mage's staff in the rubble, useless weapon to an archer like herself, but it was the perfect height to use as a walking stick. So with staff in hand, she struggled to her feet and began moving down the tunnel at a limping pace.

Several hours had passed when the tunnel opened up into a larger path with stone walls. Was it possible that she had miraculously stumbled upon the path the others had taken? Judging by the large amount of tracks, a large group had recently been through there, Riona felt herself start to hope as she followed the tracks down a different passage. She followed the passage for a few minutes when it opened up again and right in the middle of the open space was a small rift and a few demons and there was no other way around them. She felt like crying at her bad luck, but she wasn't going down without a fight, even if it was going to be a pathetic excuse of a fight. She stepped forward into the opening, squaring her shoulders in determination as she dropped the staff and drew her knife in a fluid movement. And as the demons moved to attack her, the mark on her hand erupted in painful power as it opened a new rift that pulled the demons into it before disappearing. Riona in shock quickly closed the rift before more demons showed up. After she had it closed she looked at her hand, "What in the creators was that?"

Of course no answer came, not that she actually expected one. Riona dropped her hand and put her knife back in its slot before retrieving the staff. She looked around the open space, four separate passages connected to it, she knew the path she had just been on, so that left three possible paths to choose from. Thanks to the demons, the tracks she had been following had been obliterated. The others could had gone down any of them. She sighed and closed her eyes lifting up a prayer to any god that was listening, and that's when she felt it. A cold breeze and the smell of fresh air coming from the passage leading North. Riona opened her eyes and smiled before moving into the passage, it wasn't long before she stumbled out into the freezing snow, her eyes immediately finding the tracks left behind by the others. She didn't know how far behind she was but she was determined to catch up with them.

Riona walked for hours, each step a struggle. She was freezing, in pain, exhausted, and hungry but she wouldn't stop to rest. She had to keep moving, she had to make it to the others, she had to see Cullen again, had to know he was still alive. She had wanted to tell him back in the Chantry, back before she went to meet certain death, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell him and have him laugh in her face or worse say the words back out of pity knowing she would die and he wouldn't have to deal with her after… yeah that would have been worse, so she hadn't told him. "I wonder if he would have kissed me?" she muttered to herself, "He wouldnt have meant it of course but I bet it would have been nice. At least I would have got to kiss him. And I'm talking to myself, I've officially gone crazy. And I'm still doing it." Riona grinned and laughed at herself despite the dire situation she was in.

After several more hours she came upon a camp fire, it was completely cold. But there where several more scattered in the trees. "Definitely a large group stopped here but was it them or the enemy?" She asked herself. She looked around the abandoned camp looking for anything that could tell her who had stopped there, anything to tell her she was following the right tracks, anything to tell her that her friends were alive, that Cullen was alive. And then there by a tree a red scarf caught her eye, Sera had used the same scarves to lure her to that courtyard when she had joined her group. She practically jogged, well more like hobbled faster, to the Red cloth. Picking it up she discovered it was full of jerky and a water skin, tears sprang to her eyes. They didn't even know she was alive, had no reason to believe it, yet someone held out enough hope that they left her some food. Riona quickly gobbled up the jerky, it wasn't much but it did give her some much needed strength to continue on. After securing the water skin to her belt and warping the scarf about her neck, using it to cover her mouth and nose from the biting wind she continued on.

The sun had fully set and the moon was high in the sky when she finally stopped walking. She knew it was probably foolish to rest with no shelter but it was more dangerous to continue traveling in the dark, in the mountains with hardly anyway to defend herself, to many wild animals. So she set to work making a make do shelter out of branches and with a lot of effort and a good amount of swearing she finally had a very small fire going. The shelter and the fire weren't much but at least it should keep her from freezing to death in her sleep, she just wished she had some dry clothes to put on. Curling up into the tiniest ball possible to retain heat she closed her eyes and dirfted off to sleep praying the nightmares would leave her be. Riona awoke several hours later, her fire nothing more than ashes and the sun about mid way in the sky, she had slept entirely to long. With a groan she got to her feet, with staff in hand, scarf in place, and empty water skin tied to her belt, she continued on her trek through the snow.

An hour maybe two passed when she came across another camp fire, this one was still slightly warm. She had been so close to them last night yet so far away. Glancing around she spotted the remains of the other fires in the tree line, and as before a red scarf caught her eye. This one held more jerky and a set of mismatched gloves. Once the jerky had been scarfed down she tied the scarf around her head, trying to cover her ears, she had long since lost feeling in the tips. And with some difficulty she was able to get the gloves on, they had obviously been made for someone with large fingers as they were way too big for her but she finally got them to stay on. With a grin on her face and a prayer of thanks to whoever held out hope she set out again, she knew she would catch up soon.

But of course she had the worst luck in all of Thedas, she cursed and swore and shouted at the unfairness of it all when a massive blizzard blew in. She couldn't see more than a few inches in front of her face, even if she could see the trail the snow would have covered up the tracks. It was insane to keep walking, but she had no shelter so stopping would be a death sentence. So she kept walking, one foot in front of the other in a straight line, at least she hoped it was, she could be going in circles for all she knew, or headed for a cliff. But she prayed to the creators, to Andraste, to the Maker, to guide her steps. She struggled forward for hours, the temperature steadily dropping, the sky getting darker but the storm seem to be letting up or had she stumbled into a natural shelter from the wind. She raised her weary head to look in front of her, she could see several feet ahead now, and was it just her imagination or was that firelight away in the distance. She struggled to pick up the pace but she was just so cold and so exhausted that she found herself falling to her knees instead, "I'm… sorry...Cullen...I tried." she mumbled as blackness took her as she fell face forward to the snow, completely unaware of the warm arms that caught her just in time


	11. Chapter 11

Cullen marched through their hastily set up camp, they had been fortunate to have been in this sheltered location when the blizzard had blown in. The canyon they were in protected them from the worst of storm but it also hindered their ability to watch behind them, so Cullen was marching through camp towards the opening of the canyon carrying another red bundle that he intended to leave at the entrance so Riona would know they had went through it. He knew he was being foolish, the likelihood that she had survived Haven was slim to none and if she had and was now caught in this blizzard, her chances were even smaller but that wasn't going to stop him. He knew he was being foolish, the others knew it too. "Friggin' crazy you are." Sera had told him but that didn't stop her from giving him the red scarves, "You know red cause it looks like blood yeah, be hard to miss in the bleedin' snow." she had muttered.

"Curly, you know she probably didn't make it right?" Varric had asked, but that didn't stop him from handing over his wineskin freshly filled with melted snow.

It hadn't stopped any of them from giving up some of their own meager jerky rations to place in that first bundle.

The next night Sera had appeared with another scarf and some of her jerky. The others offering up more as he passed them, Bull had stopped him before he had left to leave that bundle, holding up a large pair of mismatched gloves. "Do me a favor boss...don't mention the fact the gloves didn't match to Krem. He made them for me a few years back, he can't always tell colors." Cullen had just smiled and thanked Bull as he added the gloves to the bundle.

Tonight though he hadn't needed to do the rounds, Cassandra had brought him the already filled bundle. There was the jerky, some dry socks, and a bottle of cold resistance. He added more jerky from his own rations, he wished there was something else he could have added.

And so there he was set to leave the third bundle when movement in the blizzard caught his eye. He looked and saw a figure moving in the snow, a mage's staff in hand. Cullen reached for his sword ready to deal with the unknown mage should need arise but something stopped him. There was something familiar about the mage, and then his eyes caught on the red scarves. With his heart in his throat the bundle fell from his hand as he started running to her. "It's her! She's here!" he shouted as Riona fell to her knees, caught her in his arms just in time to keep her from face planting in the snow.

He heard the sounds of the others as they ran to him. "Is she…" Someone asked not daring to say the word.

Cullen turned her over in his arms, her lips were blue but she was breathing. "She's alive but just about frozen." he said as he stripped off his fur mantle and wrapped it around her.

"Thank the maker." Cassandra cried in relief as she helped Cullen get to his feet with his burden.

"Maker's breath, she's cold as ice." Cullen exclaimed holding her against his chest, her cheek pressed to the cold metal of his Armor.

"We need to get her into one of the tents. Vivienne she's going need healing." Cassandra began barking orders to bring warm blankets, dry clothes, and anything else she might need.

Cullen carried her straight to his tent not caring what others might think, "we need to get her out of these wet things." he said to no one in particular after he had laid her down on his cot. Not waiting for acknowledgement he began removing her armor. Cassandra took over once she was down to her tunic and leather pants, while Cullen started taking off his own armor. If Casandra wondered what he was doing she didn't question him. Once Riona had been stripped down to her small clothes Cullen picked her back up wearing just his leather pants before sitting down on his cot and holding her against his body. Cassandra then began piling the furs and blankets the others had fetched on top of them. Cullen thought he was going to roast alive but there was no way he was moving from that spot.

"Ah good, very smart Commander, body heat is the quickest way to warm her up." Vivienne praised him when she entered with her bag of supplies.

"Is there a spell that can help warm her up faster?" Cullen asked not that he was in a rush to no longer be needed.

"I'm afraid not, a spell would run the risk of heating her up to much." Vivienne replied in what could be considered a joke. "I'm afraid you will just have to suffer my dear boy and keep her warm yourself."

Cullen just gaped at the woman who was clearly teasing him. Cassandra snorted, Dorian chuckled gleefully, Varric grinned and planed to use this against Cullen later, the others just smirked or just laughed outright.

"Now my dears, I insist you all leave so I might tend the Herald's wounds. I don't think she would want everybody to see her in such a state." Vivienne said as she ushered everybody out. When it was just her left she turned back to Cullen and Riona. "Now Commander let's get started." she said as she began her examine.

"Well?" Cullen asked when it appeared she was done with the initial examine.

"She has a minor gash on the side of her head, a dislocated shoulder that will need to be set, three broken ribs, a strained ankle, and numerous cuts and bruises. Once I set the shoulder and bind the ribs, I'll give her a health potion. She should be good as new in a few days." Vivienne said moving to the entrance of the tent, "The Iron Bull, would you come here my dear boy, I need your strength for a moment."

"Yes, ma'am" Bull replied quickly as he headed into the tent.

"Now Commander, I need you to hold her as still as possible while Bull you pull her arm out, do try to be gentle, and I will guide the bone back in place." Vivienne ordered as she placed Bull's hands in the right place. "On three. One. Two. Three."

Bull pulled as Cullen held onto Riona she cried out as a loud pop sounded, "There that should do it. Thank you, you may leave now The Iron Bull."

Vivienne quickly placed Riona's arm in a sling, earning a groan from the still unconscious woman. "It's just too keep her arm still while the potion I will give her works." Vivenne explained answering Cullen's unvoiced question. "I shall need your help in binding her ribs."

"Just tell me what to do," Cullen stated in a determined voice.

"Hold her upright, try to keep her arms up out of my way." Vivienne explained as she helped get Riona in the right position after which she made quick work of binding the ribs. Once she was done she helped Cullen settle Riona back down on the cot, wrapping the furs and blankets over them. "Alright now darling let's get this potion down." Vivienne practically hummed as she slowly drop by drop poured the healing potion down Riona's throat. "There now all done. Just keep her warm Commander and let her rest, she'll wake up when she's ready to." And with that she walked out leaving Cullen alone with Riona and his thoughts.

Cullen looked at the sleeping woman in his arms, loving the feel of her skin against his own, any other time his body would be responding to the soft flesh pressed agaisnt his but he was still so worried and relieved all at once that his body didn't seem to notice. He brushed some hair away from her face so he could see her better. "I thought I lost you… don't ever scare me like that again." he whispered into her ear before pressing a kiss to her temple. Riona let out a contented sigh in her sleep, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she snuggled closer to Cullen. He watched her for a long time before the weariness of the past few days caught up with him and fell into a deep sleep, his arm tightening around Riona, thankful to the Maker he had brought her back to him, again.


	12. Chapter 12

Riona felt safe and warm, the familiar feel of soft warm furs covering her book, the smell of smoke from cook fires, the low hum of voices as her clan started the day, it had all been a terrible dream but she was safe at home with her clan and with the worst hangover of her life. Her whole body ached, she thought it strange because she didn't remember drinking last night, she didn't remember anything but the nightmare. Riona slowly became aware of the fact she was naked save her small clothes, which was no big deal she often slept like that but the very masculine arm around her waist holding her against a hard chest was definitely a big deal. Oh Riona what have you done now, she thought to herself. She was getting too old to have random dalliances with the men of her clan. She did not want to open her eyes to find out who had bedded her, oh please don't let it be Elah, he'll think I've changed my mind about his offer. She took a steadying breath, bracing herself for what she was sure was going to an awkward experience.

Riona cracked one eye open and the other immediately flew open as well, she was most definitely not with her clan judging by the canvas tent she was in. So it hadn't been a dream, but where was she and how did she get there, and who was in bed with her. She could feel the panic rising in her throat, she forced herself to breathe normal as she very carefully and slowly turned to look at the man behind her. She gasped and her eyes widen in shock as she took in the sight of Cullen sleeping peacefully, his blond curls sticking up in all directions. Riona had to fight the temptation of running her fingers through them, she couldn't keep from tracing a finger down the plans of his chest stopping when she touched the top of his leather breeches. Well they obviously hadn't done anything but why was she almost naked in bed with an almost naked Cullen, not that she was complaining. She was glad they hadn't, she would hate not remembering that, she smirked at that thought.

Biting her lower lip she pushed on Cullen's chest gently, "Cullen", his name coming out in a breathy whisper.

Cullen murmured under his breath, his arm tightening around her waist, pulling her closer against his chest, his breath tickled her ear as he started nibbling and kissing the neck in his sleep.

Riona whimpered at the unexpected affection, and felt embarrassed by how such a simple thing caused her to tingle, heat growing in her core. She could feel his hardness straining against his breeches, she struggled to keep some space between them. "Cullen", her voice hoarse from her struggle.

Cullen just mumbled, "warm….pretty...good." Riona didn't know what or who Cullen was talking about but when his hand move down to her arse and pulled her completely flushed against his hardness, she had a pretty good idea what he was dreaming about. Riona let out a wanton sounding moan when he rocked his hips rubbing her in just the right spot, she could feel the flush spread all the way to the tips of her ears as his eyes snapped open at the sound.

"Maker's breath!" Cullen exclaimed embarrassed as he quickly pushed away, only to land with a thud on the cold ground, "oomph".

Riona rolled onto her stomach, keeping the furs over herself as she looked over the edge of the cot at Cullen, "Are you alright?"

Cullen looked up at her his face completely red, "I… uh...yes fine...I … that… this." he groaned rubbing a hand down his face as he sat up. "Let me start over. Forgive me, I didn't … it's not what. I'm so sorry."

Riona couldn't help the grin that spread over her face at his embarrassment. "Cullen, you have nothing to apologize for… though I am confused as to how I got here. The last thing I remember was being so cold and tired."

"I found you just as you collapsed in the snow. You were almost frozen. We had to get you warmed up so uh well I…" Cullen started stuttering when he tried to explain.

"Ah that explains why I'm almost naked, body heat right? You were trying to warm me up. Thank you, you uh you probably saved my life." Riona smiled warmly at Cullen.

"You saved all of ours first. How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" Cullen asked relieved that she wasn't upset about waking up in bed with him as he sat on the edge of the cot and brushed a lock of hair behind her pointed ear.

"Everything hurts, I feel like a mountain was dropped on me ma vheran", Riona said with laughter in her voice that turned to embarrassment at the term of endearment that slipped out.

Cullen laughed, "that's because you did have a mountain drop on you. I'll have Vivienne bring you something for the pain and to check to see how your injuries are healing. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, and some clothes?" Riona asked feeling shy all of the sudden from the intense look Cullen was giving her.

"I'll check and see if your things are dry. In the meantime you can wear this tunic, most people only got out with what was on their backs, I think Krem had the extra tunic." Cullen said rising as he pulled his own tunic on before handing the other one. He paused at the tent flap and looked back at her, "Riona, what does ma vheran mean?"

Riona couldn't help the blush that spread across her face, "oh it's… uh… I'll tell you another time."

Cullen tilted his head to the side extremely curious now as to its meaning, "Riona?"

"Please, don't ask. I swear it's not an insult or anything, I just…" she trailed off extremely embarrassed and refused to meet his eyes.

"Very well, I'll be back soon with some food." Cullen said deciding not to push the issue at the moment. And then he was gone leaving her alone to berate herself until Vivienne arrived.


	13. Chapter 13

Riona shifted on her cot staring out at the makeshift camp, after much cajoling, attempts at blackmail, and just plain begging, she had finally convinced Iron Bull to carry her outside on the condition she stayed on a cot that was placed under a makeshift lean to, to protect her from the winds. It had been fine for the first thirty minutes or so but after that the constant whispered words of worship from just about everybody about her was getting on her nerves. She wasn't some blasted Holy symbol, she was just a Dalish woman who wasn't even sure she believed in the shemlen's god. But no matter her thoughts on the matter the people believed and they were looking to her to save them, but hadn't she done enough at Haven? She knew she had to stop this Corypheus, but right now she just wanted to be left alone, well not alone she wanted to be with her companions and Cullen. But that didn't seem possible at the moment because they were all arguing about what they should do, still. They had been at it since midday and the sun had set an hour ago.

"Alright, that's it", Riona grumbled to herself as she struggled to a sitting position and went to stand up.

"You should be resting your worship." Mother Giselle admonished as she stopped her from standing.

"How can I rest? They've been at each others throats for hours." she complained but she didn't try to stand again.

"They do not know what to do. They each have different ideas about what should be done and with no clear leader, who decides?" The Revered Mother spoke softly. "The people's faith was shaken when their Herald fell at Haven, but with a miracle you came back from the dead. And now that faith in you will lead us to victory."

"With all due respect, Mother, I did not die and faith alone will not win this war." Riona stated as she stood.

After she said her peace, she hobbled over to one of the poles holding the tarp up and sighed. The others had finally stopped fighting but they looked hopeless and dejected, she knew that it was up to her to find a solution. With determination she straighten her shoulders and made to move towards the others when a soft voice lifted in song behind her. Riona turned her head to look at the Revered Mother as she moved to stand beside her, then another voice joined in that Riona found belonged to Leliana. More and more voices joined in as people moved to kneel before her, Riona was starting to panic a little, her eyes sought Cullen and found him just as his own baritone joined the others, the absolute look of peace that came over his features at that moment had her mesmerized and calmed her to the point that she missed the song ending and Mother Giselle's parting words. It wasn't until Solas passed in front of her asking for a minute of her time, that the spell she was under was broken.

Riona begrudgingly followed after him, plastering a fake smile on her face, at least she hoped it was a smile and not a grimace. The bald elf tended to grate on her nerves on the best of days with his arrogant attitude towards the Dalish, well towards everyone really. She often felt like she was being treated like a child by him, though he was always polite in his speech, it was his mannerisms and body language that spoke his arrogance. But he was a very gifted mage and very knowledgeable about elven history and magic, so she often sought out his advice, which is why even though she'd rather not speak to him right now she followed him to the edge of the camp and listened to what he had to say because she knew it would be important.

Ten minutes later, she marched up to the "leaders" of the Inquisition and waited for them to acknowledge her. Cullen was the first to see her standing there.

"Riona! You should be resting." He said in surprise.

"I've rested enough. What is our situation?" she asked

"We are short on food and medicine, and we've no idea where we are, but so far there has been no signs that we've been followed." Leliana supplied.

"The people are cold and hungry, and we have several that are injured that need treatment that we just can't provide in the middle of no where." Cassandra added.

"And with no way of knowing our location I cannot request aid from our allies." Josephine put in.

"While we lost some good people, the majority made it out, though few with more than the clothes on their backs." Cullen stated in his commander no nonsense voice.

"Ok, let me think." Riona said putting a hand to her forhead. A few minutes later she dropped her hand and looked at them. "Alright this is what we do. Cassandra, go to the mages and have any that have any healing talent at all, even if it's just protective barriers, help the injured any way they can. Leliana have your scouts search for any plants that can be used for food or medicine, and have them look for any kinda game, doesnt matter what it is. We can use the meat for food, and skin or fur for blankets or clothes. The mages can use fire magic to speed the tanning process. Josephine, I'm afraid we have no need of a diplomatic ambassador at the moment but your organization skills will be useful in monitoring our supplies and making sure they are evenly distributed. And Cullen, I've noticed you already have guard rotations set up so unless there's anything else, in the morning we break camp and head north. Solas knows of a place that will suit our needs if we can find it. He wasn't sure the exact location but knows it's in these mountains somewhere to the north, he's going to enter the fade in his dreams tonight to try to pinpoint it. So if there's nothing else, I need sleep."

"Actually there was one other thing, if I might speak to you in private." Cullen said with some hesitation in his voice.

"Of course." Riona replied with a smile before following him into his tent.

"Do you remember how I told you that Templars depend on lyrium?" Cullen asked, seeing her nod he continued as he began to pace. "Josephine had brokered a deal to keep us supplied with it but unfortunately the majority of our stores were destroyed in the attack on Haven. At present we only have enough to supply the number of Templars in our ranks a full dose for a week at most. We are going to have to cut the dose to half, even that might not be enough and even that can have adverse effects."

"What do you mean?" Riona asked slightly confused.

"The lyrium grants us our abilities but it also causes us to become dependent on it. We need it as much as we need food. Even cutting the dose in half can cause those of us who have been in the order for as long as I have to suffer withdrawals." Cullen stated hating the weakness in his voice.

"What are the symptoms and how bad can it get?" she asked, the concern she felt plain to his ears.

"Exhaustion, pain, nausea, cold sweats, delusions, paranoia, memory loss, and in some cases death. And you should know… I'm… I'm no longer taking it. I stopped when I joined the Inquisition, I want no part of that life anymore." Cullen said, his eyes locking with hers, begging her to understand.

Riona swallowed hard, images of Cullen in pain and dying flashed through her mind. The whole idea that he was purposely taking a risk with his life scared her, it was bad enough that he was already risking his life fighting but this? But she could see this was important to him, and even though she didn't understand it or like it, she had to support it. So taking a steadying breath, she moved closer to Cullen and placed a hand on his arm. "Are you sure you want to do this?" at his nod, she sighed, "well then I'll do what I can to help, even though I don't like the idea of you in pain or putting your life at more of a risk than it already is. Just promise me that if the pain gets to be too much or anything talk to me, let me help."

"Thank you, your support means a lot. And right now the symptoms are manageable. You should… you should get some rest. I'll have Josephine ration the lyrium." Cullen said with a warm smile before leaving his tent to have a word with the ambassador leaving Riona standing in the middle of his tent.

She was confused by his abrupt departure and even more at a loss as to where she was supposed to rest. Did he intend for her to use his tent? She knows they had shared a cot last night but that had been different. Granted she had only been moved out of his tent because she begged, but she was sure she would have been moved to a different tent for tonight she just didn't know which one. So she moved to the entrance and looked out, it looked like everybody had retired for the evening so there was no one to ask. She dropped the flap with a shrug and went to the cot, she'd just wait for Cullen to come back so she could ask him. But before she knew it she had slumped over on the cot and was fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

After talking to Josie about the rationing of the Lyrium, Cullen returned to his tent. He began taking off his armor as soon as he past the flaps, never looking up until he was lifting his chest plate off. He stopped short at the sight that greeted him. Riona was curled up on his cot sound asleep. He was surprised to see her but then it dawned on him that nobody had told her where she could sleep and honestly Cullen didn't know where she was supposed to sleep either. So since she was already sound asleep and there wasn't anybody around to ask, Cullen just left her alone after he covered her with some of the furs. He spread a bedroll out on the ground for himself.

Cullen had only just laid down and shut his eyes when he heard it, "No ... please... not real...don't die."

He raised up on his elbow and looked over at the sleeping elf on his cot. She was thrashing about, her face scrunched up in anguish. He knew she was stuck in a nightmare so he crawled over to her and put his hands on her shoulders gently shaking her. "Riona, wake up. It's just a dream."

Riona jerked awake with a gasp, sitting up right, nearly knocking heads with Cullen because of the sudden movement. "Cullen?"

"You were having a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly, his hands still on her shoulders.

"I ...uh...not really." She whispered before looking at him and around at her surroundings. "Oh no. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was waiting on you to get back. I didn't know where my tent was and didn't see anybody else to ask." She explained in a rush when she realized she was still in Cullen's tent.

Cullen chuckled a little under his breath, his hands sliding from her shoulders down her arms, "I didn't know where your tent was so I just let you sleep. I just used a bedroll."

Riona felt goose-bumps on her arms from where Cullen's hands trailed up and down, she bit her lower lip as she looked up at him from under her lashes. "Would ...would you just ...would you hold me till I fall back asleep?" She asked blushing hoping he wouldn't think her too forward but he made her feel safe and knowing his arms were around her might help keep the nightmares of him dying over and over away.

"I uh that is uh well I mean if uh if it will help." Cullen stammered completely flustered, he knew his face had to be bright red.

"It will. I feel safe when you're near." Riona whispered looking down at her lap.

Cullen reached out and touched her face, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear causing Riona to look up at him. "I will do whatever I can to protect you." He said sincerely with a tender smile and look to his eyes that Riona wasn't sure she was supposed to see because of how vulnerable it made him look.

She smiled at him and whispered a thank you as he moved to hold her on the cot. After much shifting and awkwardness they finally found a comfortable position with Cullen laying on his back his arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. They both fell asleep quickly, both feeling content and safe. The nightmares did not come back to Riona that night and Cullen did not suffer any of his own either. The next morning after a meager breakfast the camp broke down and moved out. Cassandra after finding out that Riona had spent another night in the commander's tent because neither of them knew where she was supposed to sleep offered to share a tent with Riona as there were no empty ones and beside Cullen she was the only other person who had one to herself. Cullen couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed by her offer but knew it was for the best, he didn't want people getting the wrong idea and he honestly was scared that if she shared the tent with him again he'd blurt out what he was feeling and he couldn't do that, not now not after everything.

So for the next few weeks Cullen kept his distance from Riona. He said it was because they were in the middle of no where still and he had to keep his men in line and there was so much work to do caring for the injured, getting food, helping the refuges, but really he was just avoiding her. He had never been more sure that she was the Herald of Andraste than he was after she had miraculously survived Haven. He couldn't tell her he cared about her. He wasn't good enough for a holy woman, he would only taint her. Leliana called him all kinds of a fool, she knew exactly what he was doing. So when they finally found Skyhold, Cullen had immediately set to work organizing his men and repairs. But when Cassandra came to him to ask if he thought Riona would make a good Inquisitor he whole heartily approved and when he saw her standing up there looking completely lost holding that giant sword as she was named the Inquisitor he gave her an encouraging smile just before she held it up and accepted her role.

But he still avoided her, he had set up a makeshift desk at the base of the stairs leading to the upper courtyard as he gave out orders to his men, setting up patrols, watches on the battlements, and creating the repair list, prioritizing what needed to be repaired first. He had just given out his last order to his men when she found him. "Inquisitor."

"Please don't call me that." Riona asked, she looked for all the world like a deer ready to bolt at the slightest sound.

"It is your title now...are you alright with that. I know it seems like a lot on your shoulders but you don't have to carry that weight alone although I'm sure it feels like that." Cullen said when he turned to look at her and saw how scared she looked.

Riona relaxed just a little, "Do you think I'll be a good leader?"

"You already have been. What you did at Haven and how you found this place...I'm not sure anybody else could have done it. This place will be easier to defend but if we are attacked, there will be nowhere to run and I wouldn't want to." Cullen stated as he looked around at the walls that were already being repaired.

"I'm just glad that you...that so many made it out alive." Riona said quietly blushing when she almost let it slip that it was he she was really glad had lived.

Cullen looked down and when Riona thought he wasn't going to say anything else she began to turn to walk away but his hand on her wrist stopped her. "You stayed behind ...you could have... I will not allow the events of Haven to happen again. I swear it...I will not leave you behind...not again."

The intensity with which he spoke and looked at her as he made that vow made her breath hitch, she was transfixed. She couldn't look away. Neither one of them moved. Neither one of them seemed to be aware of anything except each other. Cullen's hand on her wrist felt like it was lighting her skin on fire. He tugged on her gently making her take a step closer, his other hand raised to her face, brushing a lock of hair behind her ears. His head tilted towards her, he was inches from her now. She knew he was going to kiss her. "Commander ser." a scout called breaking the spell that they had been under. Cullen released her wrist and she rushed away, her heart pounding, and mentally cursing the scout.

Cullen turned to the scout, feeling his face flush. He knew Riona had run as soon as he released her wrist. That had been too close. He was fixing to kiss her! He couldn't allow that to happen again. It just wasn't possible. They were at war, there was so much that required his attention, he couldn't be distracted by her. Besides she couldn't possible want him, a broken man, a failed Templar, an addict. He had nothing he could offer her. He had no home, no wealth, all he had was himself, what could he possible offer her. No, he needed to avoid her as much as possible. He couldn't allow these feelings he had for her grow anymore, he couldn't love her. But deep down Cullen knew it was already too late, his heart had been hers since he had saved her from the slavers.

* * *

 **A/N: Drats an almost kiss, darn scout always interrupting things. So let me know what y'all think, thoughts, opinions, critiques.**


	15. Chapter 15

Riona had been out of Skyhold for three weeks in the Fallow Mire. She was so tired of being soaking wet all the time, she was tired of constantly having to play peacemaker between Varric and Cassandra, and between Solas and Sera. She was tired of listening to Vivienne's constant bitching about how the muck was ruining her shoes and Dorian was almost as bad as she was! The only two that didn't seem to complain or fight with the others was Blackwall and Iron Bull but both of them gave her a hard time about moping around. So when Skyhold finally came into view she couldn't have been happier, she longed for a hot bath, dry shoes, and if she was being perfectly honest she longed to see Cullen again.

But after soaking in her the metal tub that Josephine had gotten for her personal use in her room, she was unable to find the Commander. She had searched for him in his new office but he wasn't there, he wasn't in the training yard, he wasn't in the new Templar tower that had just been remodeled, he wasn't down in the valley with the troops, he wasn't in the library, or the crow nest as she had taken to calling Leliana's roost, nor did she find him in the Josephine's office, or the war room, she even checked in the tavern and the kitchens. She was just about ready to give up when she walked into the garden and spotted him playing chess with Dorian of all people.

She knew Dorian had spotted her by the slight smirk on his face but Cullen was too busy focusing on the board. She was about to say something when Dorian's voice caught her attention.

"So tell me Commander, what do you think of our lovely Inquisitor...I understand that you met her before the Inquisition?" Dorian asked his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I think she's a fine leader. And yes I did have that pleasure." Cullen stated his eyes still on the board.

"Surely you think she's more than just a fine leader?" Dorian pushed, his eyes meeting Riona with mirth, she just glared but didn't say anything because she wanted to know.

"I ...uh ... She's very intelligent, witty. She cares about everybody she meets. I'm constantly getting reports on how she stopped and did little things to improve people's lives, like finding blankets for the refugees in the Hinterlands or going out of her way to bring a sick woman some medicine." Cullen said his hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Yes yes but I want to know what you think about her, not what her personality is like." Dorian insisted.

Cullen lifted his eyes to Dorian and sighed, he knew Dorian wouldn't let this conversation go until he confessed, "I think that Riona is the most beautiful woman I have ever had the good fortune to knew."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it ...Ah Inquisitor there you are." Dorian said finally indicating Riona who played like she had just walked into the garden.

"Inquisitor!" Cullen said in surprised before trying to quickly rise to his feet.

"Going already? You know that means you forfeit and I win." Dorian teased causing Cullen to sit back down.

"Are you two playing nice?" Riona asked, her face still a little flushed from hearing Cullen's confession.

"The Commander was just about to be crushed...he might need someone to comfort him to get over his devastating loss." Dorian quipped causing both Cullen and Riona to blush. Riona glaring daggers at the meddling mage.

"I think not. Checkmate." Cullen stated without looking at Riona.

"Ah well." Dorian said before rising to his feet and leaving but not before winking at Riona cheekily.

"I should be going too, I've got tons of work to do." Cullen said but then he noticed the quick look of disappointment that flashed over Riona's face that she quickly masked...could it be she wanted to spend time with him? "That is unless you want to play?"

"I would love to." Riona responded with a smile.

Cullen quickly set up the board for the match. As they talked he was constantly having to make bad moves just to make the game last longer, she was a terrible player that he easily could have beaten in three moves but he wanted the game to last. He enjoyed her company and she seemed to be enjoying his.

"You know I think this is the longest we have gone without talking about the Inquisition or related things ... at least in a long while." Cullen said.

"Yes, we should do this more often." Riona stated, a faint blush on her cheeks when she realized what she had done.

"I ...I would like that." Cullen stammered out his face flushed.

Riona looked up, their eyes locking, "Me too."

"You said that." Cullen teased, his eyes not leaving hers. "We should ...uh return to our game...its my move right?"

Riona just nodded, she really had no clue whose move it was anymore, she really didn't care. Sometime later Cullen leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Looks like this game is yours."

Riona looked at the board, her head tilted, she didn't know how she could have possibly won. "So it would seem... Did you let me win?" she asked looking back up at him to catch his face turning red, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck, a sign she knew meant he was embarrassed. "You did! You let me win!"

"Well I uh that is I ...yes." Cullen answered guiltily.

"Why?" Riona asked curious.

"Because I wanted the game to last longer than three moves." He said honestly which made Riona blush.

"I know, I'm terrible at this game but to be fair I've never actually played it before. I've only watched Solas and Bull play and really it wasn't watching, it was listening since they were playing in their heads without a board while we were fighting a bunch of darkspawn I might add." Riona rambled.

"Really? That's impressive. You know if you want I could teach you how to play." Cullen offered.

"I would like that...perhaps tomorrow evening in your office?" Riona asked.

"I look forward to it but now I really must get back to work. I will see you later Inquisitor." Cullen said bowing to her after he gathered up his chess board.

"Commander." Riona said as he left, a small grin plastered on her face.

The next evening Cullen was in his office, he had already set up the board on the little table in the corner, he was pacing around behind his desk impatiently. Riona was supposed to have been there thirty minutes ago. He was beginning to think he had been stood up when his office door slowly opened, but it wasn't Riona who entered.

"Leliana is there something I can do for you?" Cullen asked the redhead who had just entered his office.

"No...it's the Inquisitor." Leliana said quietly.

"What about her? Is she hurt? Is something wrong?" Cullen asked in a panic.

"I'm afraid I had to give her some rather distressing news this afternoon and she did not take it well. She has not come out of her room since." Leliana stated.

"What news?" Cullen demanded.

"It's about her clan." Leliana hesitated.

"OUT WITH IT!" Cullen shouted to the shocked woman.

"They are all dead. Killed by bandits. I thought my scouts could handle a few bandits but these were no ordinary bandits." Leliana admitted.

"Maker's breath," Cullen breathed before sitting heavily on the edge of his desk.

"I believe there is more to this than meets the eye Commander. These bandits were heavily armored and highly trained. I believe someone sent them after the clan because of their connection with the Inquisitor." Leliana spoke quietly.

"Yes you're right of course. Look into this Leliana. We must have answers quickly. The Inquisitor deserves to have answers and if we can we will eliminate those responsible." Cullen stated, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Of course Commander." Leliana said with a bow of her head before turning to the door, just before she left she looked back at Cullen. "Cullen perhaps you can offer her comfort. The others have tried but she won't let them in, maybe she will talk to you."

Cullen watched the spymaster go. He blamed her, she should never have taken it upon herself to make that decision. Riona should have been consulted on what to do. He should have known, he should have been able to send troops to protect her clan. He got to his feet and left his office, not really even aware of where his feet were carrying him until he stood outside Riona's bedroom door. He hesitated a moment but then without knocking he opened the door and went in, quickly climbing the stone steps leading up to her room. He had never been in her rooms before and was quite surprised at the luxury. It did not look like her at all, he figured Josephine had to have decorated them and Riona was too nice to tell her she didn't like it. He looked around and spotted the elf in the middle of her four poster bed, the bed curtains tied back.

She looked so small and fragile curled up in a ball on the massive bed. Her shoulders shook in her silent sobs, tears streaked down her face from closed eyes. Cullen's heart broke for her. He moved quietly to her bed, surprisingly she didn't make any indication she heard the man. But then he wasn't wearing his armor, just a white tunic and breeches and if he could move quietly wearing the heavy metal, he should be able to be silent when not in them. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder. She didn't even jump.

"They're all gone _ma vheran_." She whispered.

"I know, Leliana told me. I'm so sorry." Cullen whispered back, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumb when she rolled over to look at him.

"I have no one left. I have no home. No family. I have nothing." Riona cried.

Cullen gathered her into his arms and held her against his chest as she sobbed into his shirt. "Shhh." He soothed, running his hand down her hair and back, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "You aren't alone. You have so many people who care about you here. Skyhold is your home now, your companions are your family. You have me. I'll be here for you, whatever you need. I know it's not the same and can never replace those of your clan but do not think you are alone in this."

"I think she knew...My keeper...I think she knew." Riona whimpered against his soaked shirt.

"Knew what love?" Cullen asked, the endearment slipping out unnoticed by both.

"That I would never return. I think she knew that...that..." Riona broke down unable to finish her thought.

"Perhaps she did. We may never know. But I swear this, that we will find those responsible and they will pay for this. On my honor, those bastards will pay." Cullen swore to the distraught elf.

"Can you ... can you just hold me for a while. You keep the nightmares away." Riona whispered after awhile when it appeared as though Cullen was loosening his grip on her.

"For as long as you want." Cullen whispered back before moving to prop against the headboard of her bed, toeing off his boots as he pulled her with him. Her head was pressed against his chest, her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, she was practically sitting in his lap but neither one seemed to mind. It wasn't long before Riona's sobs quieted to silent tears, and then to soft snores. Cullen smiled sadly against the top of her head. "I'll hold you for the rest of your life if you'd let me." He whispered quietly to himself before pressing a kiss to her hair. A soft smile graced Riona's face in her sleep.

 **A/N: I have played through this game several times now but I have to admit the first two play throughs I got my clan killed off. So of course I had to add that scenario to this story because honestly to game just brushes over it. It's like oh my clan is dead moving on. Umm what? No I think if you just failed to save your entire clan, all of your friends and family is now dead, I think you would have reacted to that news. Anyways thoughts? Opinions, critiques? Love it or hate it? Am I completely missing the mark on this story or do you think I'm doing a good job?**


	16. Chapter 16

Soft sunlight shone on Cullen's face and a loud pounding sounded in his head. It took him a minute to realize that the pounding sound was actually coming from someone banging on the closed door to Riona's room. Cullen's eyes flew open at the realization that he was still in her room, in her bed, and the sun was well above the horizon, it had to be at least ten in the morning. He had spent the entire night holding her, he had missed morning drills, and reports. Maker's breath was he in trouble.

Riona began to stir from the constant banging on the door, her eyes fluttered but didn't open. "Andraste's ass come in already!" She shouted without opening her eyes earning a chuckle from Cullen.

"You've been hanging around Varric too long." He teased the sleepy elf whose eyes flew open at the warm chuckle.

She lifted her head off Cullen's chest and looked at him just as Bull barged into the room. "Hey boss, ya know Josephine has been looking for you. Something about your morning reports not being filed?" Bull said to Cullen.

"Uh umm right." Cullen stammered when he realized that Bull had come there looking for him.

"I told her you had left them on your desk as you had been called away unexpectedly on important business last night." Bull informed him with a laugh.

"Yes well thank you Bull." Cullen muttered.

"How did you know he was here?" Riona asked perplexed.

"Ben Hasseth remember. Sides I saw Red go into the Commander's office last night and then watched him walking this way all distracted so I figured he must have spent the night comforting you boss. How are you holding up?" Bull explained.

"It hurts. I feel completely lost. But I know I'm not alone. I think I'll be alright in time." Riona said.

"If you feel the need to go fight a dragon or anything to cheer yourself up, I'm right there with you." Bull stated before making his exit leaving the two still slightly cuddling on the bed.

Riona turned to look at Cullen, his hair was all mussed, the natural curls sticking up all over the place, his face looking relaxed and youthful in the morning light. She gave him a sad smile. "Thank you for...well everything. You didn't have to stay but I'm glad you did."

Cullen reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind her long ear, "You know I'd do anything you asked of me. Whatever you need of me, I'll do it. We need our Inquisitor at her best."

The smile on Riona's face threaten to fall. Cullen had been so sweet almost loving and then he had to add that bit. Of course that was the reason he was always so nice to her, it was because she was the inquisitor, no other possible reason. No reason like he cared about her. "Thank you Commander. I will allow you to return to your duties before Josephine comes hunting you down."

Riona slipped out of the bed leaving a very confused Cullen behind. Where had the iciness in her tone come from? Had he done something wrong? He stood up out of the bed and padded barefoot out onto her balcony and stopped behind her, his hands going to her shoulders. He felt he stiffen under his touch, her head hanging low as she held onto the banister in front of her. "Riona did I say or do something to upset you?"

"It's nothing _ma Vheran_ ..." Riona whispered.

"You've called me that before what does it mean? And it's not nothing, something is bothering you. Talk to me. I can't help if I don't know what it is I have done." Cullen stated as he turned her to look at him. Her tear filled eyes broke his heart. He drew her into his embrace holding her head against his chest over his heart. "I'm sorry, I wish I knew what to say to make things better. I wish I could have protected your clan. Please talk to me."

"It's not important. You did nothing wrong. It's me...I ...I thought you might ...well I was stupid to think... it doesn't matter." Riona stammered out flustered, her voice breaking as she tried to keep a tight rein on her emotions but Cullen's caring sounding voice wasn't helping.

"You thought I might what? Please Riona, I don't understand. I know you aren't stupid so whatever you are thinking has to be right." Cullen pleaded.

" _Ma Vheran_ I wish that was so, but I know it isn't. I'm just the Inquisitor to you, that's the only reason you ...that's why you...not because."

"Wait stop right there...Are you saying ... I mean do you ... Maker's breath woman don't you know that I'm completely in love with you!" Cullen almost shouted in shock as realization of what Riona was saying dawned on him.

Riona stepped back in shock her back bumping into the banister behind her as she stared at Cullen, eyes wide but a smile taking over her lips, as he stood there completely mute in shock at his own outburst, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "I uh I never was any good at this kinda thing." He finally mumbled.

"This is the part where you would normally kiss the girl, _ma Vheran_." Riona teased with a small laugh.

Cullen stepped closer to Riona, pinning her body between his and the rail behind her. He didn't care that anybody who looked up could see them. He brought his hands to either side of her face, his thumbs brushing over the markings on her cheeks. "What does that mean?" He whispered as his face lowered to hers.

"My heart" Riona breathed out just before Cullen's warm lips touched hers. His lips were so soft as they moved against her own, her arms went around his neck pulling him closer as she played with the curls at the back of his neck.

Cullen broke the kiss too soon in Riona's opinion. He touched his forehead to hers, their breath mingling. "We should have done that ages ago." he finally said.

"I couldn't agree more." Riona teased back before she leaned forward and captured his mouth her with own.

They didn't know how long they had been out on the balcony kissing and holding onto each other, they didn't care either. There was no where either of them would rather be at the moment. They could have stayed out there all day but it was not to be.

"Really Commander, the Inquisition cannot run without it's Inquisitor and Commander. You were supposed to be in the war room an hour ago." Josephine stated from behind them in the open doorway leading out onto the balcony.

They broke apart and turned to look at Josephine and Leliana who were both standing there looking for all the world like the cat that ate the canary. "You owe me ten silvers." Leliana said to Josephine.

"You two had a bet going?" Riona asked in disbelief.

"No of course not Inquisitor ... all of your companions had bets in as well it wasn't just us." Josephine stated causing them both to chuckle.

"What was the bet exactly?" Cullen asked.

"Oh just how long it would take either one of you to admit your feelings to the other. I lost by a week. Varric swore you would never get the nerve to. Bull thought it would take about two more weeks. Cassandra tied with Leliana, Dorian, and Blackwall. Sera and Solas both thought it would take another month." Josephine explained as Cullen and Riona moved into the room from the balcony so Cullen could pull his boots back on while Riona quickly changed clothes from behind her changing screen.

"I'll be sure to thank Varric for his vote of confidence later." Cullen muttered before the four of them exited Riona's rooms to head to the war room and the meeting that was way over due. There was the matter of finding out who those bandits were and destroying them that needed to be dealt with.

 **A/N: Well now this was not how I had planned this chapter going. I didn't intend on Cullen blurting out his feelings right here, but he had other plans. Ah well.**


	17. Chapter 17

News spread quickly around Skyhold of the deaths of the Inquisitor's clan. Everywhere she went people would stop her and offer their condolences. Riona knew that most were well meaning in their words but the constant display of over the top grief from people who never even met her people let alone would have treated them with any kindness grated on her nerves, and then when you add on the whispers about her and Cullen. She just wanted to escape.

Riona needed to get away from Skyhold, she needed to hit something...maybe she had been spending too much time with Bull and Cassandra as well. She wanted to escape with Cullen but he had been called away from Skyhold on important business, business that no one would tell her about. She had a sneaking feeling that Cullen had set out after the bandits that had killed her clan, he had said he would make them pay. So since her commander was not available, Riona sought out Bull, he had said something about fighting a dragon.

Walking into the tavern, Riona spotted Bull in his usually seat. "Just the man I was looking for."

"Hey boss, pull up a chair, have a drink or did ya need me for something else, what's the matter the commander not taken good care of you." Bull tease looking at her out of the corner of his one eye.

Riona felt herself flush all the way to the tips of her long ears. "You know full well that Cullen and I ...that we haven't ...we just told each other for crying out loud."

Bull let out a hearty laugh at her discomfort, "frustrating isn't boss."

Riona just glared at the large man. "I actually came to see if you wanted to kill a dragon."

"Now you're talkin'! I happen to know of one in the Hinterlands that should prove a decent fight. In fact I was sure you'd want to fight it that I got ya a present, some special Qunari armor just for the occasion." Bull said pulling a bundle out from under his chair.

"Thank you, get your things together, we will leave within the hour. I'm gonna see if Cassandra and Dorian want to go too." Riona said a smirk forming on her face at the mention of the mage.

"He's probably too busy polishing his staff." Bull muttered.

"You mean to tell me you didn't polish it enough for him last night." Riona teased causing Bull to spit out the large swing of ale he had just took.

"How in the hell did you know about that!" Bull practically shouted causing those nearby to stare at him.

Riona's bell like laughed filled the tavern. "I didn't until now...seriously you and Dorian?"

Bull smacked his head against the the wall. "I know right, the Vint and the Qunari, who'd a thunk that, but he makes me happy. Pretty sure he's enjoying it too, set fire to the bed curtains one time got a so excited."

"I don't need the details Bull. I'm glad for you both. Meet by the stables in an hour." Riona said before turning to leave in search of the mage and Cassandra.

An hour later found the four companions on their way to the Hinterlands, Riona dressed in the new armor that Bull had given her. It had taken her longer than she cared to admit to figure out all the ropes but she had finally got it on. She wasn't sure exposing this much flesh was wise going up against a dragon but Dagna had sworn that the armor was actually much better than her current gear that covered her head to toe. It had some major enchantments on it apparently and it was so lightweight that she'd be able to move quicker. So she had worn it.

"The Commander is going to kill you when he finds out about this." Cassandra had muttered when she saw Riona.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Riona stated with a grin.

"Trust me, Cullen is gonna hear about this. You my dear create quite a sight in that, half of Cullen's men are drooling." Dorian teased.

"Oh Curly is defiantly gonna hear about this." Varric stated coming up behind them at that moment. "I'm pretty sure Ruffles has already penned a letter and is having Red send it to him now. I suggest you hurry if you want to make it to that dragon before Curly shows up to stop you."

The four companions mounted up and rode out of Skyhold to the sound of Varric's laugh. And much to Riona's chagrin, Varric had been right. Cullen was waiting on them by the time they arrived in the Hinterlands. He made a very imposing sight, standing in the camp nearest the dragon's lair, with his arms crossed over his armored chest, the scowl on his face would make lessor men piss their pants.

"Oh you are in trouble now." Dorian staged whispered from her right.

Riona just gave Cullen a cheesy grin trying to be all innocent and failing miserably. "What in bloody hell do you think you are doing! You can't possible be seriously going to fight a blasted dragon in that! What are you wearing, there's nothing to it, all ropes and your stomach is completely open to attack." Cullen shouted at her when she dismounted in front of him.

The nearby inquisition soldiers and her companions made themselves scarce and tried to appear as though they weren't listening. Riona just stood there smiling like an idiot while he ranted and raved before she completely shut him up by standing on her toes and pressing a kiss to his mouth. "I missed you too."

Cullen stopped mid-rant and blushed profusely at the open display of affection. And then he fault ashamed of himself for how he had been shouting at her. "Forgive me...I panicked when I received Josephine's letter...I missed you too." He spoke softly to her, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy.

Riona just smiled as she took him by the hand and led him away from the camp so they could have some privacy. As soon as they were out of sight of the others, she was in his arms kissing him soundly. When she pulled back she smirked, "You can't tell me you don't like my armor."

Cullen who had been running his fingers over her exposed skin stopped and blushed, "No ... I mean yes... no... that is ... I'd rather you didn't wear it ... I mean. Maker's breath. I would prefer you didn't wear that in front of the others, I'd rather not have my men drooling over you. I'd like to keep that pleasure for myself."

"I promise, from now on, you'll be the only one to see me in it...I have a feeling Bull really gave it to me for your benefit anyway." Riona teased, "Now are you gonna help me kill that dragon?"

"You aren't seriously going to fight a dragon are you?" Cullen asked worried.

"Yes I am and you my dear commander are going to help me. Now come lets get back to the camp before Bull starts making innuendos about what is taking us so long." Riona stated before dragging Cullen by the hand back to the camp.

It was too late to take on the dragon that day, plus they needed to rest from their journey. But the next morning Riona, her companions, and Cullen faced the dragon and killed it with only minor injuries. That evening they celebrated in the Redcliffe tavern, Riona made the mistake of trying to out drink Bull and ended up trying to dance on the bar.

"Get down from there!" Cullen called as he pulled her off the bar and into her arms.

"No let me go ...dance with me Cullen. Come on please." Riona begged pulling on Cullen trying to get him to join her.

"Absolutely not. GET OFF OF THERE." He shouted when she tried to climb back up onto the bar. After her third attempt, Cullen picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before marching out of the tavern with her, leaving Bull and Dorian howling with laughter and Cassandra passed out with her head on her arms at their table.

Cullen marched down to the docks and then dropped the struggling elf into the cold waters where she came up sputtering and outraged. "Why you! I oughta... How dare you."

He reached down to give her a hand back up onto the dock only to have her pull him in after her. He surfaced with his hair hanging into his eyes sputtering as Riona's laughter filled the air. Cullen pushed his hair out of his eyes and glared at the elf, only for the corner of his mouth to start twitching before he was laughing outright with her. He reached from Riona, pushing a strand of hair behind her pointed ears. "I killed them ... the bandits. Their dead." Cullen said suddenly, the laughter dying from them both.

"Thank you Cullen." Riona whispered before she clung to Cullen and cried. Cullen scoped her up and carried her out of the water and back to their camp. It wouldn't bring her clan back but at least those responsible were dead. He only wished he had waited to tell her, she had been in such a good mood before he opened his big mouth. The next morning Riona and her very hung over companions and Cullen set out to return to Skyhold.


	18. Chapter 18

They had been back in Skyhold for three days and during that time Cullen had not seen hide nor hair of the Inquisitor. He felt as though he was to blame, that by pursuing the bandits personally with a group of his men he had overstepped some line he didn't know existed. He had only wanted to avenge the deaths of the clan for Riona, to make things better but he felt as though he had failed miserably. She was avoiding him, or at least that is how it felt.

Cullen found himself standing on the battlements overlooking the training circle where Riona and Bull were practicing some extremely complicated manueveur. It appeared as those Bull was trying to throw Riona through the air for her to somersault over the heads of the enemy to land behind them with her bow. It was actually a rather impressive idea if they could pull it off, so far Riona had ended up on her backside laughing hysterically more times than Cullen could count. She was going to be black and blue and sore in the morning but Cullen was just happy to see her smiling. He just wished he could be the one putting the smile on her face.

"Safe and solid, feels like quiet. She's stronger when you hold her." Cole's sing song voice spoke beside him.

Cullen turned to the spirit boy, "Is that what Riona thinks of me?"

"Yes... but more. Would you like to hear it?" Cole said his large eyes focusing on Cullen's face, for once his hair not obscuring then.

"I should't...it's not right to pry ...but yes I would like to hear it." Cullen relented.

Cole closed his eyes in concentration, "strong arms hold tight, feels like home. Longs to run fingers through curly hair. She wants to see you naked."

Cullen felt his face flush in embarrassment, "Yes well that will be enough."

"You wonder if markings are only on her face. She makes you stronger, happy. She calms the nightmares. You heal each others hurts. You want to see her naked as well." Cole continued causing Varric to laugh having just walked up to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"Well well Curly you have been found out ...not that we all didn't know that already." Varric teased as Cullen blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Was there something you needed dwarf." Cullen muttered.

"Actually I was hoping I could get you and her Inquisitorialness to meet me on the south wall in an hour. Don't let the seeker know if you don't mind, I've got someone I think you two should talk to." Varric said shifting his stance uneasily.

Cullen stared at the dwarf and groaned, "Cassandra is going to kill you if it is who I think it is."

"Probably...can we keep this between us for now. I know she'll have to find out eventually but I'd rather not lose my head. Maybe we can break it to her slowly." Varric stated scratching his chin.

"I'd hate to be in your shoes Varric when she does find out but I won't say anything to her, I'll leave that up to you...Varric I know it's not my place to say anything but I'm just curious ...Does she know?" Cullen said looking down at the training dummies where Cassandra was busy beating the hell out of one.

"Does who know what Curly?" Varric asked playing dumb.

"Does Cassandra know ... about your feelings for her." Cullen asked grinning over at the flabbergasted dwarf.

"You been drinking Curly? You have to be drunk to think I care for the seeker." Varric lied looking away from Cullen.

Cullen laughed, "You know Varric you are surprisingly a terrible liar. You wrote her another book in that romance series of yours, just for her. I've seen how you look at her when no one else is looking."

"Eyes flash, teeth bared. You think she's beautiful when angry. Pick and poke, rile her up, it makes you both happy to fight." Cole stated from where he was still standing forgotten by both.

"Stay out of it kid." Varric warned.

"She likes you too." Cole stated before vanishing.

Cullen and Varric just stared at where he had been for a minute before turning to each other. "Not a word Curly."

"Secret is safe with me...but you should tell her. I should get back to work. I will see you in an hour." Cullen stated before walking off towards his office.

Varric looked down at the training circle and then over to the dummies where Cassandra was now standing wiping her brow with the back of her hand, their eyes met briefly. He swallowed hard knowing that both Cullen and Cole had been right, he cared for the seeker, he purposely made her angry because he thought she looked beautiful when she was and plus he knew she truly enjoyed a good fight. But once she found out that he had lied to her from the beginning, that he had kept Hawke from her ... she'd never forgive him. There was nothing he could do about that now though. Straightening his shoulders he walked down the stairs and towards the Inquisitor to tell her of the meeting as well.

An hour later found Varric, Cullen, and Riona standing on the top of the south tower waiting. "Who is it we are waiting on? You said it was someone who could help." Riona asked after about five minutes.

"That would be me. Marion Hawke, also known as the champion of Kirkwall, fashionably late of course. Good to see you again Knight Captain." Hawke said with a little bow to Riona and then a wink at Cullen.

"That's not my title anymore Hawke." Cullen said standing straighter, his cheeks red in embarrassment. Hawke always did have a way of making him uncomfortable.

Hawke let out a raucous laugh, "That's right, Varric said you were the Commander of the Inquisition now. Can't say I'm not surprised."

Riona tried to hide the smirk at Cullen's discomfort. She had a feeling there was quite a story here but she didn't know what it could be. She was fairly certain there had never been any romantic feelings between Cullen and this Hawke woman, it was pretty clear to her that Hawke just liked to flirt. "So what do I call you ... Lady Hawke? Champion?" Riona asked.

"Just Hawke is fine. This Corypheus, I don't know how he is still alive, when Varric and I killed him but I think he's the one behind the warden's disappearance. When we first came across him, it was in a prison run by wardens. He could somehow influence their minds. I have a contact within the wardens who has been investigating a separate matter for me, but now she has been declared a traitor. I know where she is, we need to get to Crestwood as soon as possible, the information she has is invaluable." Hawke explained at length.

"Who is this contact?" Cullen ever the commander asked.

"If you don't mind Curly, I'd like to keep that information quiet for the time being, at least until we have safely recovered her." Hawke said looking around as though she felt eyes on her.

"I have asked you several times not to call me that...it's bad enough Varric does it." Cullen complained.

"Ah but your curls are so cute, they make you look like an adorable little boy. Wouldn't you agree Inquisitor." Hawke teased.

"Oh yes! Though the only time I've seen him with curly hair is when he's aslee...uh never mind." Riona stammered when she realized what she was saying.

Hawke and Varric both laughed at the embarrassment shown on the other two faces. "Ah so Varric wasn't pulling my leg when he said the two of you were together. Good for you I'd say. Honestly I'm a bit jealous, Curly was always a handsome man, I'm rather curious Riona, how is he in the sack?"

"We ... that is were not... we haven't." Riona stammered

"That's ... we ...mind your own bloody business." Cullen stammered at the same time.

"You mean to tell me you haven't bedded her yet? What the hell is wrong with you man, she's hot!" Hawke asked causing Riona's mouth to drop open in shock.

"You'll have to forgive her your Inquisitorialness, she's not right in the head. Took too many blows to the head." Varric stated with a wiry grin.

"Yeah and it's Varric's fault that I've taken so many blows, he was always getting me into trouble. Poor Merrill is still always patching me up ...but she doesn't mind, she gets to see me naked after all. I think you'd like her, she's Dalish too, she's also my lover." Hawke said waggling her eyes.

"Yes well we best get to work, we've got a journey to plan." Riona stated before the conversation could get even more out of hand.

"I'll meet you in Crestwood, I'll mark the spot on Varric's map." Hawke said before pulling Varric along with her towards the ladder leaving Cullen and Riona alone.

Cullen stood there shifting from foot to foot while Riona stared out across the horizon. "If Corypheus really is behind the disappearances of the wardens ... this could mean trouble."

Riona turned to look at him, "Yes ... Cullen about ...I'm sorry. I ...what you did ...I know you meant well it's just..."

"You wanted to take care of them yourself?" Cullen supplied in question.

"No ...not really. I've never really cared to fight. I do it because I must. But those bandits...I don't think they were working alone. Now we may never know why." Riona explained.

"I'm sorry Riona...I did what I felt I must. But that isn't to say we won't have answers. Leliana's spies were the ones that found the bandits, they have also traced a connection to the Venitori that Leliana is looking into. We will get to the bottom of it I swear." Cullen explained, stepping closer to the elf so he could place his hands on her shoulders.

Riona gave him a sad smile. "Thank you for telling me...I've missed you these past few days and now I've got to leave again. Are we ever going to have time just for us?"

"One day ...maybe when all this is over we can go away together ... I mean that is ...if that is what you wish." Cullen suggested.

"I'd follow you anywhere...you know that right?" Riona asked reaching up to touch the side of his face, her thumb brushing the scar running threw his lip.

Cullen smiled before he drew her into his open arms and kissed her softly. He didn't know when or how but they would find sometime to be together alone with no worries over the inquisition.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Oh wow sorry for the long delay between updates. But my sweetheart got me DAO and DA2 for my birthday the end of may and needless to say I have pretty much done nothing but play them during my free time since. I would just like to take this moment to point out how freakin' Adorkable Alistair is... I swear I have played thru the game several times now and each time I have tried to romance Leliana or Zevran but have ended up with Alistair every time ... and by every time I mean every time. I have done a character for each origin and they have all ended up with him except for when I played as a male common dwarf, then I ended up romancing Morrigan only to end things with her for Leliana. But all my females have fallen for that adorkable boy. I swear I'm almost as in love with him as I am Cullen!**

It had taken Riona and her companions three days to resolve the situation in Crestwood. There had been nothing but rain and undead corpses to contend with not to mention another dragon ...Cullen was going to kill her when he saw the new scar she was sure she was going to have thanks to that blighted thing. But they had managed to kill it and take care of the rift in the lake that was causing the undead to walk and terrorize the residents of the small village. They had also managed to take into custody the mayor for his apparent role in the destruction of the original village that resulted in the deaths of a large portion of the residents. And thanks to Solas they gained a new agent for the inquisition.

But they still had not made it to the cave where the grey warden friend of Hawke's was supposed to be waiting. There had been other grey wardens in the area that they had to be sure were gone first lest they inadvertenly led them to her. Hawke still would not tell Riona who the contact was, just that she could be trusted. Finally on the fourth day they stood outside the entrance to the cave that the contact was supposed to be hiding in.

"This should be the place." Hawke said looking around. "She should be waiting further back."

Riona took point as she entered the dark cavern. After several minutes she came to a lighted area, that was obviously being used as a camp. There was a makeshift table with maps and books spread out on it with candle stubs flickering as they slowly died. She looked around but saw no sign of the warden. But the distinctive sound of a sword being drawn and then the feel of it pressing against her back stopped her short.

"Give me one reason why I should let you live?" A cool voice asked in her ear.

Riona raised her left hand where the mark flashed to life, "Well seeing as this is the only way to close the rifts into the fade, I would say that would be a good reason."

The sword withdraw and was sheathed, "Ah so you are the Inquisitor then."

"Yes this is the one I told you about." Hawke said coming up to them then. "Inquistior allow me to introduce Surana, Warden Commander of Ferelden, Arlessa of Amaranthine, and Hero of Ferelden."

Riona stared in shock, he mouth hanging open as she took in the sight of the elf in front of her. "Oh you've heard of me I see." Surana teased, "Please just call me Mara. I never cared for all those titles."

"It's an honor to meet you." Riona said shaking her hand.

"There will be time for pleasantries later, first we must deal with Corypheus. He is the one behind the warden's disappearance. All wardens are experiencing the calling at the same time... needless to say it has us panicked. But the calling is false, it is his doing. We must destroy him." Mara explained.

"We should return to Skyhold. It will be safer there." Riona suggested.

After that they began the trek back to Skyhold. As they traveled, Riona kept glancing over at the warden, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"You keep doing that, you're going to wear a hole in your lip Inquistor." Mara teased.

"Yes ... right. Please can you just call me Riona."

"Of course ... do you want to tell me what is on your mind. I get the feeling you want to ask me something." Mara asked looking over at her.

"Its nothing ...well you were a circle mage before becoming a warden right?" Riona asked.

"Yes...why?" Mara asked perplexed.

"I was just wondering if you knew Cullen...and ... well the woman he cared for. He told me she was an elf too." Riona asked blushing.

Mara looked at her, her eyebrows shouting up into her hairline in shock. "Yes I knew Cullen... quite well...though the last time I saw him we didn't part on the best terms. It was just after the tragedy at the tower ...has he told you what happened to him?"

"Yes ...he said he was tortured, that the demons used his feelings for the mage against him. Tortured him with visions of her. I just wondered if she was still alive is all." Riona asked looking down.

"Yes she is...I was her." Mara answer.

Riona looked at her in surprise, "I ...uh ... I didn't realize."

"It's alright...I cared for him once, thought I loved him in fact but it would never have worked out. He was a templar I was a mage. He would have been thrown from the order and they would have done worse to me. He was right to push me away. And I never blamed him for the things he said when I saved him in the tower... it hurt at the time but I understood." Mara explained sadly with a far off look to her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I thought well I was under the impression that you and Leliana were..." Riona explained.

"Ah yes Leliana. I should tell you something...something that I should have told Leliana long ago. I care a great deal for her, I love her ...just not as much as I should. You see, I wasn't the only Grey Warden to stop the blight ... in fact I wasn't even the one to kill the archdemon that ended the blight...that was ...Alistair." Mara said, her voice breaking, tears filling her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me Mara..." Riona started.

"No, its been so long, and no body even remembers him anymore. Nobody cares that he's the one that really saved us all. Alistair was the best of us. He was my friend. He was a goofy kind hearted man that saw the best in people and I loved him a great deal, we were each others first. I thought we'd be each other's last as well. So when we found out that only a grey warden could kill and archdemon and that it would kill the warden who took the final blow... He sacrificed himself for me. He said he couldn't live in a world where I wasn't. I tried to stop him but there was nothing I could do. He died but I was the one called a hero. My heart died that day. Leliana had been a close friend and I knew she had always wanted to be more than friends so I sought comfort in her arms. And I do love her, just not as much as I loved Alistair...I think she knows...at least I hope she does. But what I wanted to say was its obvious that you care about Cullen, or you wouldn't be asking about his past loves, so don't let one day go by without telling him you love him, don't waste one single moment of whatever time together you might have. Because Riona there is a good chance that either one of you could die fighting this war." Mara finished with a quiet sob before riding ahead away from the rest of the group.

Riona had to wipe the tears from her face from her story. Varric stowed the pencil and notebook back into his pouch thinking better of writing down that sad tale...but then again maybe it ought to be told. The Bastard Prince and the Mage...Heroes of Ferelden...why must all tales end in tragedy. Varric looked towards his friend and leader and hoped that her story would end better.

When the group rode into Skyhold's gates a few days later it was to find Leliana and Cullen waiting for them. Leliana wore the biggest smile Riona had ever seen when she caught sight of her love. Cullen looked nervous and Mara just wore a sad smile as she caught sight of them both.

"My love I didn't know you were coming!" Leliana cried as she embraced the small elf after she had dismounted in front of the spymaster.

"I thought to surprise you." Mara said quietly hugging her back before turning to Cullen. "It's good to see you again Cullen...I uh..."

"I'm sorry." Cullen blurted out before turning red and rubbing the back of his neck. "I had...I've wanted to apologize for so long. I should never have asked you to do it."

"Cullen, I never blamed you. I was never anger with you. Hurt yes. But I understood. I forgave you a loooonnnngggg time ago." Mara said patting his cheek.

"You ...thank you." Cullen stated embarrassed by the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, it was such a burden lifted from his shoulder with her forgiveness.

"Leliana can you please take me to my room. I should like to get a bath and rest before we come up with a strategy for dealing with the problem of the wardens." Mara said hooking her arm with Leliana's leaving Cullen and Riona standing there alone, as the rest of her companions had already wandered off.

"I love you." Riona blurted out as soon as they were out of earshot.

Cullen's lip tugged up in a half smirk, "That was random. But I should say, I love you too."

"Sorry ... I just had a long talk with Mara and well... I don't want a day to go by without you knowing how I feel about you."

Cullen cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips, "Nor I you. Come let's get you to your room. I had a maid draw a hot bath for you once the scouts saw you coming."

Later that afternoon, Riona and her advisors, plus Hawke and Mara, met in the war room to discuss their options. They were going have to attack the warden stronghold in the Hissing Wastes. It was not going to be an easy feat but with the help of borrowed trebuchets it would be manageable. They would leave in a weeks time. They had to stop the wardens from creating a demon army or they would be hopelessly outnumbered before long. Nobody was looking forward to it. They all hoped that some wardens would see reason and stand down.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ok kinda a short chapter but wanted to get this up. I'll be starting school in a couple of weeks so I'm going to have a lot less free time but I'm going to try to update on Sundays. Hopefully I will be able to do this, it may not be every week but I will try to update at least once a month. Anyway let me know what y'all think.**

Meanwhile on the other side of Skyhold, Varric found himself cornered by a very angry Seeker.

"You lying little shit! You knew! You knew the whole time where Hawke was! I can't believe I ever believed you! You've been lying the whole time...To me!" Cassandra shouted lunging for the dwarf who just barely escaped as he dashed around a table trying to keep out of arms reach.

"Of course I knew where Hawke was! Do you think I wouldn't know where my best friend was?" Varric answered causing Cassandra's eyes to narrow even more. Oops wrong thing to say, Varric thought to himself.

"I told you what was at stake...If Hawke had been at the conclave she could have saved the Most Holy. We could have ended this whole thing." Cassandra hissed through clenched teeth.

"You don't know that Seeker...if Hawke had been there, she would be just as dead as the rest of them...Look I'm sorry I lied to you but I was just trying to protect my friend. Hawke has already lost so much, first Carver, then Bethany, then her own Mother...then to top it all off she had to kill the one person who should have been there for her because he started this blasted war." Varric said quietly no longer running from Cassandra.

"Are you saying that the mage responsible for the chantry blowing up, the one who got this whole war started... he was her lover? I thought the elf was?" Cassandra asked confused because Varric had told her before that Hawke and the Dalish apostate were together.

"She is now but Blondie was the one Hawke loved more than anything, they lived together for years but when he blew up the chantry Hawke couldn't let him get away with it, although I think it was that damn spirit that was responsible. Anders was a healer, not a murderer, but Hawke had to do what she did, she freed him in the end but it destroyed her. She hasn't been the same since and I couldn't let you get your hands on her, I had to protect her, she's the only family I've got left. Don't you understand Seeker... I did it to protect Hawke, I swear I'll never lie again." Varric explained coming closer to where Cassandra had sunk to the ground, her back pressing against a pole.

"I understand, you did what you thought best for your friend. I guess there is no way of knowing how things would have been different if she had been there from the start. At least she's with us now." Cassandra stated all trace of anger gone from her voice.

"So I'm forgiven?" Varric asked grinning at the woman.

Cassandra glared up at the dwarf, "For now but if you ever lie to me again I swear on Andraste's ashes I will kill you."

"Promise, you will get the complete truth from me from now on...well maybe not the complete truth, I do have a reputation to uphold for wild stories."

"Varric" Cassandra growled in warning, earning a chuckle from the dwarf.

"Oh before I forget... for you." Varric said as he produced a book from inside his jacket.

"Is that ... I thought the last one was the end?" Cassandra asked as she took the offered book from his hand and stared at a new chapter of Swords and Shields.

"Well I know how much you enjoy them so I wrote it ...for you." Varric explained almost embarrassed.

Cassandra awarded him a soft smile as she started thumbing through the pages only to stop short when the description of the new heroine caught her eye, she began to read aloud. "Hard eyes flashed, as strong rough hands grasped the front of the mans duster. A scar cut across her cheek only added to the beauty of her face, her black hair, cut short, she was the epitomy of a warrior woman. The way she wielded a sword and shield was like a dance, she could cut a mans head from his neck in one stroke, she was dangerous. And he wanted nothing more than in that moment than to kiss her..." Cassandra looked up a the dwarf still standing there, "This ... this is me. Why would you...I'm in your romance book... I don't understand."

"I thought it was plain Seeker... I'm actually really bad with words when I'm not spinning a story." Varric muttered.

"Varric?" Cassandra asked hope and disbelief lighting her eyes.

"Keep reading."

"The Seeker pulled the dwarf close to her face, her mouth twisted in an angry line as she demanded answers but was cut off as he pressed his mouth to hers...", she stopped reading, the book dropping from her hands as she grabbed Varric by the front of his shirt and pulled him close, "What is this?!" She demanded but Varric silenced her with a kiss.

Varric could feel the smile on Cassandra's lips as she kissed him back, her hands leaving the front of his shirt to wrap around his back. The Kid had been right, Cassandra did return his feelings. At least one good thing had come from Blondie blowing up the chantry, he had gotten to meet the Seeker...he just wished that Hawke didn't have to lose anything else before all this was over.


	21. Chapter 21

The siege of Adamant fortress was going better than Cullen expected. True there had been heavy resistance, and more demons than they were expecting, the borrowed siege equipment they were using had put the battle in their favor. That and the inquisitor and her small team were decimating everything in their path and thankfully several of the Grey Wardens had laid down their weapons and agreed to fight on their side. The battle was just about over when things went downhill quick. Cullen felt his heart drop into his stomach when Corypheus' archdemon showed up and the next thing he knew he watched with horror as his love, Hawke, Surana, and her friends fell, the ledge they were on collapsing from the weight of the demon.

Cullen could hear himself shouting "NOOOO!" as he broke into a run trying to get to her, but there was no way he'd get to her in time. He was going to watch her fall to her death but then at the last minute he watched a rift open and they all fall threw it. "Maker's breath!" Cullen breathed in shock, staring dumbly at the spot where he had watched them vanish. She could come back right? She had come out of the fade before hadn't she? "Sweet Andraste...please ...bring her back." He whispered. Those around him just stared in horror at where the herald had fallen and then back at the look on their commander's face. Haven was the last time they had seen that look on the man's face. It took a moment before Cullen snapped out of it enough to take back command of the battle, quickly putting an end to it and capturing the venitori mage who had put the idea into Warden Commander Carel's head to begin with. Then he went to his tent to pray for her safe return. She had to return to him. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever.

They were falling, they were going to die. There was no way they weren't going to die, there was no way they would survive falling from this height. Riona acted on instinct, her mark bursting to life opening a rift in front of them as they fell. She had saved them but at what cost ... they were physically in the fade and she had no idea how they were going to get out of it.

"You opened a rift to get us here ... can you get us back?" Hawke asked looking around at the harsh landscape.

"I...no... it's not working. But the rift that the warden commander opened, for that thing to come through should be close by. Maybe we can get back through it?" Riona stated looking towards where she felt the pull of her mark leading her.

"We have to try. We can't stay here." Cassandra stated.

"Shite! Freakin' bloody stupid fade shite!" Sera cried from next to Hawke, her eyes wide with panic.

"Calm down Sera, I'll get you out of this. I promise." Riona said trying to calm the highstrung elf.

"You bleedin' well better!" Sera shouted.

"Come we need to hurry." Hawke stated leading the way.

It wasn't long before the nightmare demon began speaking to them. Taunting them.

"Sera, Sera. Poor little pathetic Sera. So busy punching up at the big man, doesn't realize her so called friends don't give a care about her. She's just a silly little knife-ear. Not really making any difference. Poor Sera, just a little nobody."

"Shut it you shitface prig!" Sera shouted and made a rude gesture towards where she thought the voice was coming from.

"Solas ...or should I say Fen'Harel..." The nightmare started before Solas told it to be quiet. Riona cast questioning eyes to Solas but he refused to look at her.

"It's your fault she's dead Cassandra. You believed the dwarf. You could have made him tell the truth. Hawke could have saved her." Nightmare taunted Cassandra.

"You don't know that." Cassandra hissed trying to block out the nighmare.

"Merril is going to die Hawke. Just like all the others. You couldn't save your brother, your sister, or even your mother. You couldn't even save Anders, the love of your life and you killed him because you couldn't save him from himself. You're a failure Hawke. If you couldn't save those you loved what good are you. Some Champion you are."

"Shut up Demon!" Hawke screamed at the voice.

"Ignore it Hawke, it's just trying to rattle you." Riona stated steadily fighting and moving towards their escape.

"Mara ... the Hero of Ferelden... Hero that's a laugh. You're a fraud, a fake. You aren't a hero. You didn't save anyone, that was Alistair. You let the man you claimed to love die for you...tell me did you even wait until his ashes were cold before you bedded the spy?"

Mara face looked stricken, tears running down her cheeks. "You'll have to try better than that fiend. That's nothing I haven't said to myself a hundred times."

"Ah the Herald or should I say the pretender. You're pathetic. How are you supposed to be the Mighty Herald of Andraste. You a pathetic weak little Dalish Elf who doesn't even recognize her own gods. You couldn't even save your own clan. How are you going to save the world? How are you going to save Cullen? He's going to die...they all are going to die. You're nothing, nothing more than a mistake. Oh what will your precious Commander think when he learns you're a phony. Do you think he will still love a little nobody like you once he learns the truth?"

"Don't listen to it Lethallen." Solas said from her side.

Riona glared at him, "Don't tell me what to do... or did you think I don't know? Fen'Harel... the dread wolf...that's you isn't it! Look right now I don't care who or what you are as long as you help me get us out of here. Then we will discuss this."

Solas nodded his head. "Come we must hurry. The rift is close."

It wasn't long before they found the way out along with the nightmare demon... "Well ... shit." Riona said as she took in the enormous spider, multi eyed, looking creature blocking their path.

"Oh gross." Hawke said her face scrunching up in disgust.

"Let's do this!" Riona yelled as they fought it's smaller aspect blocking them.

When it laid dead, her companions immediately rushed for the rift diving thru. "Come on Hurry!" Riona shouting waving Hawke and Mara forward only to have to dive out of the way as the Nightmare rose up behind her.

"Go ... I'll distract it for you two to get out." Hawke stated suddenly.

"No. This is the Warden's mess. A warden should take care of it." Mara answered determined.

"Corypheus wouldn't be loose if it wasn't for me." Hawke argued.

"That's why you need to go. To fight him...And I need to stay, it's my duty. I let someone I loved do my duty for me once. I'm not letting anyone take my place again. Now Go!" Mara shouted as she ran towards the demon, her staff glowing red with fire.

"Hawke! Move now!" Riona shouted pulling on Hawke's arm and running towards the rift. She looked back just before she dove through to see Mara get knocked a hundred feet into the air flying backwards.

Riona shut the rift behind her. Her face set in stone as she addressed the wardens present. "The Hero of Ferelden is dead because of all of you! She stayed behind so that the rest of us could escape. She sacrificed herself because she believed that the Wardens had to make this right. I will not let her sacrifice be in vain. I am giving you one chance. Fight with us to destroy Corpyheus but at the first sign of corruption I will have you all expelled from southern Thedas."

"Inquisitor, we have the ringleader in custody. Cullen thought you would want to deal with him." A scout said after the warden's had sworn their loyalty.

"Take him to Skyhold. I will deal with him there. Where is the Commander?" Riona asked looking around for her love.

"He's been in his tent since you fell...I believe he is praying." The scout, Jim, said quietly just for her ears.

"Thank you." Riona replied before headed away to find Cullen.

She slipped silently into Cullen's tent to find him kneeling, reciting the chant of light, his back towards her. "A prayer for yourself?" She asked quietly.

Cullen spun at the sound of her voice. "Oh thank the Maker. I... thought I lost you." He cried rushing to her and engulfing her in a huge hug.

Riona felt the tears stream down her face, "you very nearly did...Cullen ... Mara ...she ...she stayed behind. She saved me."

"Sweet Andraste...", Cullen whispered holding Riona tighter to him. "I'll ... I'll send word to Leliana."

"No ... I ... I need to do it." Riona replied before breaking the hug. Her hand stroked Cullen's cheek before she went and sat down in front of his make shift desk to write to the spymaster, the hardest thing she ever had to write.

Mara saw Hawke and the Inquisitor make it to the opening just before she was sent flying through the air. She landed with a sickening thud and crack. She cough, blood coming out of her mouth. "That the worst you got?" She taunted as he tried to get to her feet and failed.

She collapsed with a groan as the rift sealed, sealing her to her fate. The Nightmare Demon loomed over her, its laughter filling the air. But then another presence appeared in a blinding light. The nightmare vanishing in the whiteness. "I've been waiting for you my love." A voice she so dearly missed said from above her.

Mara lifted her eyes to see the shinning smile on Alistair's handsome face. "Alistair..." She breathed her hand reaching for him. He took her hand, helping her to her feet and into his arms. The light faded leaving behind the broken body of the Hero of Ferelden, a smile on her face, as the nightmare stood over her.

Back at Skyhold, Leliana stood with shaking hands reading the missive from the Inquisitor. A single tear stained her cheeks. "So you and Alistair have found each other at last, my love. I shall miss you." She said quietly looking up at the night sky before reaching up and brushing away the loan tear, her mask of indifference firmly back in place. But inside screamed the broken heart of the young woman she used to be when she had first fallen in love with the brave warden.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay of the update. School started so I've been busy with that but so far this is the first Sunday I have had when I wasn't dealing with a sick kid or other distraction, like studying for a test. Anyway hope you enjoy this update, hopefully the next one won't take so long to get out. It will not be next week as it's my son's bday and we will be busy with his party.**

Riona woke with a start from the nightmare that had griped her, the spot beside her was still warm but Cullen was no where to be found. Judging by the light streaming in from the open flap of the tent it was early morning. She did not remember falling asleep, the last thing she could remember was being held in Cullen's arms as she told him everything that had happened in the fade, she told him that she wasn't the herald of andraste, she had just been in teh wrong place at the wrong time, his first love was dead because of her. Cullen had assured her that even if the mark didn't come from Andraste, that without her... he just couldn't imagine anybody else being able to do what she was doing, and that he never loved anybody more than he loved her.

Riona's head snapped in the direction of the tent opening at the sound of a throat clearing, her eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of the mage standing there. "Solas ... or is it Fen'Harel?"

"Lethallen ... I ... I can explain." Solas said stepping closer to the elf.

"Yes, I bet you can." Riona said, her gut instinct telling her to be cautious.

Solas spent the next hour explaining everything, how he had destroyed their people by created the veil, how he had allowed Corypheus' agents to have the orb, how he planned to tear down the veil, to fix his mistake once they defeated Corypheus'.

"You can't do that! It would destroy the world as we know it. As much as I would love for our people to become what they once were, I will not allow it to happen at the expense of all others. Solas I can't let you do this." Riona exclaimed grabbing Solas by the arm.

"You won't even remember Lethallen... I'm sorry." Solas whispered as he cast a freezing spell over Riona, his hands going to her temples as he began removing all memory of who he truly was and his plan from her.

Solas was so intent on his mission that he was unaware of Cullen entering the tent. Cullen who wasn't sure what he was seeing but knew that magic was at work, felt his body automatically release a smite onto the mage. He didn't know how it was possible that he used a templar ability but he didn't think about it for now, he quickly rushed the elf and struck him with the hilt of his sword. The freezing spell that held Riona disappeared as she slumped to her knees. Cullen caught her in his arms, "Love are you alright?"

"Cullen ... I ... what happened?" Riona asked her face a masked of confusion.

"That's what I was going to ask you. Solas cast a spell over you, he was doing some kinda of magic like I've never felt before." Cullen stated nodding his head at the unconscious elf.

"There was something ... Cullen I don't remember. But ... don't trust him." Riona cried just as Dorian, Cole, and two guards came in.

"I felt strange magic." Dorian said by way of explanation for his presence.

"Take him, keep him under guard at all times, I want at least three templars on him." Cullen ordered to the soldiers before turning to Dorian. "He did something to Riona, She can't remember what happened. Can you do anything?"

Dorian placed his hands onto Riona's temples and closed his eyes as he concentrated. "I've never felt magic like this before, he's completely wiped out huge chunks of her memory. I can't fix this. Cole perhaps you can do something? You make people forget all the time, can you make them remember?"

"I have never tried. It's easy to make people forget the pain." Cole said before stepping closer to Riona. "The wolf likes to hide in the shadows. Deciever, betrayer, friend, lover, creator. Allows there allows lurking. Wants to fix his mistake."

"What does that mean?" Cullen asked.

"Fen'Harel ... Solas. Solas is Fen'Harel, he's the one behind it all." Riona whispered as Cole slowly brought her memories back. "We need him to stop Corypheus' but we can't let him live. He wants to fix his mistake, he wants to tear the veil down for good, to restore our people but it will destroy the world."

"The Dread Wolf is weak but grows stronger. He doesn't want to hurt anybody, he doesn't want to fix his mistake but feels he must. I can help him, I can make him forget his guilt, I can help him move forward, to live in life now. Can I help him?" Cole asked turning to Cullen.

"Do what you can Cole, I do not want to have to execute someone we called friend, but we can not allow him to fulfill his plan." Cullen said to Cole who quickly vanished. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked Dorian who was once again examining Riona.

"Yes, I do not detect any harmful residual magic...Commander might I ask how you were able to smite Solas? You haven't fallen off the wagon have you?" Dorian asked Cullen, Riona turning her eyes to the handsome Commander waiting patiently.

"No, I haven't had any lyrium since I joined the Inquistion. I don't know how I was able to use templar abilities. We were always told that it wasn't possible to use those abilities without the lyrium." Cullen stated.

"Interesting. Very interesting. I wonder if I might try something Commander." Dorian asked, at Cullen's nod he turned to Riona and waved a frost spell over her. He felt Cullen's ire just before the smite hit him releasing Riona from the frost. "Very interesting. It seems my dear Commander that the chantry wasn't completely honest with the templars. We need to run a few more test to be completely sure but I have a theory that the lyrium only enhances your natural abilities, makes them stronger. I think they are tied more to your emotions. When the woman you love is perceived to be at risk from magic, you body seems to react on instinct alone."

"It is something we should look in too, but for now I need to see to our prisoner. Take care of her please." Cullen asked before kissing Riona on the head and leaving her with Dorian.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I swear I'm going try to do better. Fingers crossed. Anyway hope you all enjoy this update.**

Riona watched Cullen leave completely confused. How was it even possible? Was Cullen lying about not taking Lyrium? Surely not. She turned her large eyes to Dorian, "How?"

"I don't know. The templars in my homeland don't use lyrium but they also don't have any abilities. I always assumed it was because of the lack of lyrium but maybe it was the fact that are templars don't go through the training that the ones here do. It could be very possible that with the proper training the templars could use their abilities without the use of the lyrium." Dorian explained stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"If that is true Dorian, then what the Chantry has done to them is unforgivable. They've turned them into addicts just to keep them on a short leash, like a dog." Riona fumed. She couldn't believe that the pain and suffering that Cullen was going through even now could have been avoided. "We have to find out if its possible. I will not let another person go through what Cullen is going through if we can avoid it."

"Yes, I completely agree. Our dear Commander has suffered and is suffering, we have to stop it from happening to others." Dorian agreed, "Come lets get you breakfast and we will discuss what test we will need to run. We will need volunteers from the templars to quit the lyrium, and mages that would be willing to be smited for research purposes. I suppose we should consult the seeker."

"Yes, where is Cassandra?" Riona asked as they moved to the food line, her eyes scanning for the seeker.

"Oh I do believe, she and Varric were having a private meeting...all night long." Dorian snickered earning a surprised squeak from Riona.

"What?!"

"Oh did you not know? Well me and the Bull shared a tent quite close to Varric's last night and I must say I did not need to know about the lady seekers sexual appetites." Dorian stated with a slight cringe at the memory.

"Please say no more." Riona begged with a grin. Good for them she thought. But then her grin slipped. Dorian and Iron Bull were having sex. Apparently Varric and Cassandra were having sex. But her and Cullen? Cullen had done nothing more than kiss her and they had been together for months now. They had told each other they loved one another. Cullen had said he had not taken vows of celibacy so why had he not pressed to move forward with their relationship.

"You have a little black rain cloud hanging over your head... do you want to tell me what is bothering you. I'm a good listener you know." Dorian said quietly to her.

"Its nothing ... its silly." Riona stated, her eyes catching sight of a certain blonde head causing her to bit her lip.

Dorian looked in the direction of Riona's gaze, "What has our dear commander done?"

Riona groaned and looked down, "It's more like what he's not done." She muttered earning a chuckle from Dorian.

"You mean to say that your relationship with Cullen has been completely celibate to date." Dorian laughed gleefully.

"It's not funny Dorian!" Riona hissed hitting the mage on the arm.

"You wound me my dear." Dorian teased rubbing playfully at his 'injured' arm. "What is it that is worrying you, my friend. Do you think that Cullen doesn't want you? You know that is a load of rubbish, the man can't keep his eyes off of you."

"I know he loves me Dorian but why does he not try anything when we share a bed. He only ever holds me until we both fall asleep." Riona whispered so they would not be overheard.

"soft skin presses against hard body. so warm. wants to be buried inside. frustration. damn lyrium. won't work. body to weak. she deserves better than a broken shell of a man." Cole sing song voice interrupted them.

Riona felt the blush steal across her cheeks as the meaning behind them came clear. Dorian cleared his throat in uncomfortable silence. "umm Thank you Cole, that was very helpful" he managed to say getting the boy to leave.

"Not a word about this Dorian." Riona ordered the mage.

"I wouldn't dream of it but perhaps you should talk to Cullen about it, maybe wait until we get back to Skyhold, more privacy there."

"Thank you, I will." She said just before Cullen walked up to her.

"Are you alright love?" Cullen asked running the back of his fingers on her cheek.

"Yes quite alright, just ready to get home, away from this place. Did Cole manage anything with Solas?" Riona said as Cullen placed his hand on her lower back and began leading her away towards a quieter spot.

"He tried but Solas seemed to block him out. He's going to keep trying, hopefully he'll be able to get through to him. I don't want to have to excute him but he's too dangerous. When we return to Skyhold I'm going have him place in the dungeon." Cullen stated.

"No, leave him in his study, just have guards kept on him at all times. We need his knowledge of Corypheus." Riona stated.

"Are you sure that's wise? I know he knows things but I don't trust him, especially after what he tried to do with you." Cullen asked, his eyes shining with worry.

"I don't trust him either but we need him. Just let Cole keep working on him in the meantime. If Cole can't get through to him..." Riona trailed off.

"I know love, I know." He whispered brushing a kiss across her forehead.

"Commander Sir!" A soldier called just then.

Cullen let out a sigh, "Yes soldier what is it?"

"The troops will be ready to move out and return to Skyhold within the hour sir. Seeker Cassandra asked to see you at once as well." The soldier reported.

"Thank you, dismissed." Cullen nodded to the man before returning his gaze to the woman he loves. "Duty calls I'm afraid. Get something to eat, we'll be on our way home soon love."

With a quick kiss he was gone, leaving her there thinking about the conversation she would be having with him once they returned to Skyhold...how in the world was she going to talk to him about ... well about not being able to get it up. She was so not looking forward to that. She could just see it now, both of them stammering and blushing as they talked about such an intimate thing. Poor Cullen was going to be so embarrassed but she had to make him see that it did not matter to her, she loved him. even if they were never able to be intimate, she didn't want anybody else, she loved Cullen... she had to make him see that.


End file.
